


Wet

by scarlethunter



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlethunter/pseuds/scarlethunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zuma, I want to get wet with you!" I thought I heard Rocky say, must be my imagination because he would never say something like that. After all Rocky hates water...right? Hi my name is Zuma and I'm completely in love with my best friend, the only problem is he refuses to see it! (A ZumaXRocky fic) Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Wet

Zuma's pov

Rocky hates water, he's always hated water since he was born! He never told me or any of the other pups what the real reason is? Just he doesn't like to get wet! I wish he would though, I wish for one day he would jump in the pool with me or even go swimming with me at the bay, but it never happened. Times have gone by when I have asked him why he doesn't like water? He just says. "Leave it!" Or "It's none of your business!" Unfortunately I can't, I want to know then maybe I could help him face his fears. Only I've ever witness him wake up in the night screaming. "No please, no more I'm clean enough!" What does he mean? What are those nightmares about? I usually wake him up, not asking any questions, just holding him until he can go back to sleep. Many of the pups ask me why I'm always in Rocky's pup house with him, us snuggled together, our paws are wrapped around each other. His are sometimes pulling me closer. Chase is usually the one who wakes us up shouting through his megaphone.

"PUPS, TIME TO WAKE UP!" I have to cover my ears to stop myself from almost going deaf. He walks over to my pup house, seeing no trace of me he walks to Rocky's knowing I'll be there. I feel his shadow in front me, Pushing the button on the side. Suddenly a ray of sun hits my eyes almost blinding me. "With Rocky again I see Zuma?" I growl at him, then I lean back looking at the object of my desire. His face looked like it was sculpted by angels. I look back at Chase seeing a huge smirk plastering his face. "Just admit it Zuma you still love him don't you?" I growl again he thinks I don't know about his dirty little secret.

"What about you and Marshall?" He looks at me suddenly red in the muzzle.

"W-what do you mean? There I-is n-" He begins to say before I interrupt him.

"Dude I know you and him are together. Any pup would be blind not to notice! And the fact you're covered in his scent." I laugh as he goes even more red.

"Don't t-"

"Cool it dude I won't tell anyone, your little secret is safe with me." he growls as I suddenly spot Marshall walk up to his 'mate.'

"Hey Chase why didn't you wake me up?" He says tiredly lightly nuzzling Chase.

"Aww you wake him up that's so sweet!" If looks could kill I would surely be dead by now.

"Oh hey Zuma didn't notice you there. Why are you in Rocky's pup house?" Marshall asks.

"Oh you know just thought I snuggle with my best friend. Just like you do every night...right Chase?" My eyes directing to him.

"What does he mean Chase?" Chase doesn't speak his eyes starring daggers into mine. Yep he's going to kill me and I really don't want him to wake up Rocky, sleeping peacefully next to me. I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet.

"Oh the fact that you and Chase are secretly together." I should shut up before I die.

"WHAT? How do you know, Chase I thought we wasn't going to tell anyone?...as least not yet!" He whined.

"I didn't! Zuma found out." Finally this pup speaks. Both eyes were directed at me.

"It so obvious, you guys are practically attached at the hip. Not to mention you have each other scents on you, it tells me that you guys have been closer more then regular best friends. All the time you guys are together, at night I see you two run off, I can see it in both your eyes that you're are madly in love. I knew it was going to happen soon or later anyway! When you both were younger, you were so inseparable! From the moment I first saw you two and the way you acted with each other, the first thought that ran through my head was 'Are these two only just best friends?' and now look at you! I don't get why you both want to hide your relationship. No pup going to judge you I mean I'm not...I'm happy you two finally admitted your feelings and now together!"

"Of course you be happy with it, you're in love with your best friend yourself." Now I really was afraid Rocky was going to hear me. Even if I told him I was still in love with him. I never stopped loving him. He would say he doesn't feel the same and make our friendship even more awkward so I did the opposite I denied my feelings.

"I was in love with Rocky...you mean!"

"What do you mean was in love? You only think that because he doesn't feel the same, but I know you still do! Right now you're letting him hold you and you're not retaliating in anyway." Now I was getting mad what do these pups want me to say?

'Yes I'm still in love with Rocky, but it's better telling you I'm not so he doesn't hear me and then tell me he doesn't feel the same,..again.'

"Because he wants to! So I'm letting him. There's no harm in it. Besides I don't hear you whining whenever Marshall would wrap his paws around you at night when we didn't sleep in our pup houses...why's that? And don't say because you loved him, because you was falling for Skye, you were only doing it because you was comforting your friend and you let him wrap his paws around you to show he was safe by you side! Right?" I saw Marshall blush red after saying that. Then I looked back at Chase, he was looking down then he looks at his mate.

"You're wrong Zuma, I wasn't falling for Skye, I thought I was! Until I realised I was in love with my best friend. I was always in love with Marshall! And yes at night, in fact every night I do let him wrap his paws around me. Even before we were mates. It's exactly the same reason as you! I let him because I love feeling him close to me, I let him! to tell him I will always be by his side. I do the same to Marshall! to let him know his safe with me, I will always be there to protect him." Marshall was in a trance, starring full at his mate. Who knew Chase could speak such sincere words, I watched as Chase nuzzled into Marshall's fur then laying a single kiss on his lips. "I will always protect you." I hear him whisper into his mate's ear then softly nibbling on it. They really need to stop doing things so publicly if they don't want get found out.

"Well I'm not like you guys! I'm only letting Rocky hold me for comfort."

"Stop lying to yourself Zuma, you're still in love with him!" Seriously this pup was starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't love Rocky... At least no any more!"

"You sure?" He asks. I look straight at him growling slightly.

"Yes I'm sure!" I say.

Both were stunned too lost for any more for words. Then I saw Chase grinning lightly sneaking his muzzle to his mate's ear again whispering something. In a flash the Dalmatian ran off coming back seconds later with his pup pack. 'Oh no' I thought. He barked twice.

"Water cannon!" the water shot out straight at us. It sprayed all over me drenching my fur in water. And not to mention Rocky. His eyes shoot open as soon as the water touches his dry fur.

"Ahh!" He screams."Water!" His claws dig into my fur making me growl. Oh Chase and Marshall are so going to get it!

"Dude it's okay the water all gone now, it's not going to hurt you any more." I said holding him. His claws retracted just his soft paws touching me now, I swear he's just like a cat sometimes. I look back to two pups one in blue and the other in red. Yep they are going to get it.

"I can't believe you guys! Rocky is scared of water and you just splash him with it. Dude that's not cool! Marshall I thought you were better then this, you know Rocky doesn't like water, but no you don't think do you? You thought it'll be a funny joke but it's not and to think Chase you're the one who told him to do it. I thought you were much more mature then this. Ha ha very funny guys you got me and my best friend wet. You are both as bad as each other, I was right you two are made for one another!" They took a step back at my sudden outburst never once did I lose my temper. I always kept my cool, but when my best friend get surprisingly woken up with the one thing that frightens him then I won't be a happy pup! My anger only fumed up when Chase spoke again.

"See Zuma right there! That proves to me you still have feelings for him. You always look out for him like his your Beta and your he's Alpha! Just like when we were younger you were always there to protect your Rocky! Wow Zuma didn't think you had it in you. Boy was I wrong!" Marshall lightly taps him on his leg.

"Chase, maybe we should stop! I hate to say it, but Zuma's right, that wasn't funny!" I see Chase look back at his mate giving a 'what do you mean, yes it was!' kind of look, seeing the slightly angered expression on Marshall's face his face changed to apologetic.

"You're right, sorry Zuma, sorry Rocky and sorry for getting at you Zuma.." This pup's saying sorry now, what has Marshall done to him? "Anyway I'm going to the park, coming Marshall?" Chase said while walking down to the path.

"Huh?...oh yeah I'm coming, ruff ruff!"

"MARSHALL!" Chase growled as a splash a water came towards him.

"Oops sorry Chasie."

"Right that's it!" Those were Chase's last words before a flash of blue and red ran past us. 'Chasie' cute nickname, that would get on his nerves if any of the others pups say it...hmm maybe I could use that to my advantage? He was so in love! I hate lying to my friends especially Chase and Marshall. They were the first who knew about my love for Rocky. I couldn't tell them that I still had feelings for him, when he was seconds away from me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Hey Zuma do you think something going on between Chase and Marshall?" Rocky asked. His paws still wrapped around me, his muzzle now facing mine.

"Dude is there anything that isn't going on between those two?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"It nothing don't worry."

"Oh...okay then I'm going to get some breakfast and maybe a towel." I laugh as I watch him stand up suddenly shaking making me even more wet then I was before.

"Thanks!" I say.

"Sorry Zuma, you coming?" I stand up as well I may be wet, but I'm used to it. Water doesn't bother me and I'll be dry soon anyway.

"No I think I just go back to my pup house, got some things to do." He looks disappointed.

"Oh... okay see you later then Zuma."

"See you dude," I walk out of his pup house watching him walk out as well, but he goes a different direction into the lookout. I see my pup house already opened, dammit Chase. For a second I think where the two love birds are? Then I remember Chase saying something about going to the park. Thinking about annoying those two for disrupting my me and Rocky's private time, however I ignore it. I blush thinking of all the things that me and Rocky could do behind closed doors, but then I realise that me and him are only best friends, and that's all we're ever going to be. After all I love him but I know he doesn't feel the same.

I don't know when I started to feel this way. It just happened all of a sudden. Everyday I would see him, my heart would skip a beat, my face become hot with red flush when he's near me. When his paws grab mine when I hold him at night. As soon as he's in my embrace no nightmares come. I'm the type of pup to hide my feeling away especially my crush for my best friend. That's why I have a diary. I know it's strange that's why I don't tell anyone.

Rocky isn't the only one who's my best friend so is Skye. She's been with me since day one, we're not related or anything even though sometimes it's like we are. Figures our mothers were best friends and lived right next to each other. So when they had puppies I was instantly put together with Skye. Our mothers thought when we get older we would be together, so everyday my mother made me visit her. I didn't mind, she was fun to play with, and I thought my family's dream would come true as we got closer and closer. That was until her family moved away; and I couldn't see her any more. I missed her like crazy, I wouldn't even sleep or eat for days. My mother told me that one day I'll see her again. I waited for that day, but it never came. Days later, were adoption days, people came from all over. I watched as I saw them pick up my siblings and take them away 'great I just lost my best friend now I was losing my litter mates can my life get any more worse?' I thought as I suddenly was brought into the arms of a human.

"No!" I screamed! I didn't want to get adopted I wanted Skye. That night when my mother and the rest of my remaining siblings were asleep I left, sneaking out the back door. I was on a mission to find my best friend.

Days went by and I still didn't find her, I was getting hungry, picking up scraps from wherever I could find them. Even begging which I absolutely hated! My legs would soon get tired from walking. I would sleep in alleyways and cupboard boxes that lay on the street. A week passed when I reached a small town, Adventure Bay. Even if I wanted to search more, I couldn't! I hardly had any energy from not eating and I felt so weak. 'If I knew survival would be this hard, I would of never left my mother.' I didn't give up until my legs dropped to the ground, I was too weak to stand so I cried! I cried for anyone to hear me, no one did. I felt my eyes slowly closing my last thoughts were ' I'm sorry Skye I thought I could find you,' my eyelids fully shut, so did my conscience.

I remember moments later waking up, but it wasn't in a cupboard box or on the streets in fact it wasn't even cold. I felt around my body something was wrapped around me, I looked down and saw a red blanket covering my chocolate coloured fur. "Huh... whewe was I?" I remember saying. Until I heard voices and I saw fours figures walk in. One who was a human I could tell. He wore a brightly coloured red jacket, blue jeans that had a type of device in. The other figures were three pups that looked about my age. The first one was a German Shepherd that was brown with light patches around his face, paws and tail. He had a black collar on his neck with a pup tag on it, it was blue with a yellow star inside. His eyes were amber. The other pup who was next to the German Shepherd was a Dalmatian who was all white except for the black spots painted all around him. He also had a collar, his one was yellow which also had a pup tag on it with red and a symbol of fire inside it. His eyes were a light shade of blue.

The last pup looked like no pup I had ever seen before, I didn't even know what breed he was. All I saw was his grey fur with white on his paws and tail with little tufts of white at the sides of his face. He also had two blue spots on his back and one slightly darker grey all around his left eye, he had one pointy ear and the other floppy. He had an orange collar which had a pup tag as well, this one was also different from the others, it was dark green with three light green arrows going all around in a triangle. The last thing that I saw were his orange-ish brown eyes they were just like the colour of the sunset. 'Wow...he looks kinda cute,' I thought while they all looked at me before the boy spoke.

"Hello, finally woken up I see."

"Um, y-yeah whewe am I?" I ask slightly afraid. Who are they and what do they want with me?

"Well you're at the lookout, I found you out on the street, I called out to you, but you wouldn't wake up so I brought you here. I thought you looked exhausted so I brought you to one of the beds, you looked cold as well so I wrapped a blanket around to keep you warm. There's also some food in the bowl if you're hungry. By the way my name's Ryder and this is the Paw Patrol. What's your name?" He says

"Z-Z-Zuma...thanks Wyder," he smiles before walking away. Turning back to say one last thing.

"You're welcome Zuma, you can stay as long as you like, a young pup like you shouldn't be alone. You'll be safe here, you're home. Anyway I'll let these three introduce themselves as I've got to do something see you soon Zuma." He leaves as the first pup approaches me. I sit up as he speaks.

"Hi Zuma, my name's Marshall." He says cheerfully as he steps back, the other pup speaks.

"Hey Zuma, my name's Chase." He smiles as well. I look at the third pup, he wasn't taking. Just sitting with his head lowered down looking at the floor. He gets a little nudge from the German Shepherd.

"Well Rocky it's your turn to introduce yourself?" The grey pup suddenly looks at me. Lightly speaking almost whispering. He must be shy.

"H-h-hi Z-Z-Zuma...m-my n-n-name's R-R-Rocky, N-nice t-to m-meet y-y-you," his eyes look left and right, anywhere but me I wonder why? I didn't even think that I was supposed to be looking for my best friend, loving the hospitality. ...hmm maybe a home wasn't so bad? Maybe my mother was right maybe one day I'll see Skye again. I was still staring at the shy grey pup, he was so fascinating. Suddenly a question pops into my mind letting my eyes wonder somewhere else other then the grey pup.

"What's the Paw Patwol?"

"Well, we're the Paw Patrol!" The Dalmatian begins to say while the dog next to him paw palms.

"Marshall, I think he mean what do we do? To answer your question Zuma, we are rescue pups, we go on missions and save people and animals from danger. Ryder the boy you just saw, he leads the team."

"Oh that's cool so what do each of you do?" I say.

"Well I'm the fire pup, I'm fired up." The Dalmatian says before getting lightly pushed to the other side by the German Shepherd.

"I'm a police pup, traffic cop and a super spy, Chase is on the ca-hmpf" the pup doesn't have time to finish as he was suddenly pinned down by the Dalmatian! He starts to speak his canines shining through.

"I'm the alpha!" He says as he was rolled over, the German Shepherd now on top.

"Hmpf...yeah right, you're the omega!" He says now he was rolled onto his back again pinned down by the Dalmatian. The two soon started playfully fighting for dominance to show who's top dog. Seconds later they both gave up, the Dalmatian on his back and the German Shepherd back on top. "You're..you're my beta," all three of us looked straight at him. Finally realising what he says he speaks again. "I-I-I m-mean, you're m-my o-omega!...the omega!" He tries to say as a sudden blush creeps it's self into his cheeks. The pup underneath him nuzzles into his fur.

"I'll always be yours Chase." The pup on top, muzzle goes even more red after that. Still staring at them I have to ask.

"Excuse my asking but what awe you two to each othew?" I ask. They both look at me in confusion.

"We're best friends!" They both say at the time, shortly giggling straight after. I smile, thinking there was something more then just being best friends. Not even me and Skye acted like that. Sure we were competitive but never calling the other 'Beta' isn't beta's meant to be a female? Forgetting about the so called 'best friends' chucking over in the corner on top of each other. However their voices brought me back.

"Hey Chase let's go to the park?" I heard the Dalmatian say.

"Sure Marshall, race you there!" In a flash Chase jumped off his best friend, running out the room. The pup underneath now on all fours chasing after his best friend shouting.

"Hey not fair you got a head start!"

Seriously are these two only just best friends? I laugh looking back at the grey pup who's looking down at the ground again. I decide to strike a conversation between me and him.

"So what do you do?" I wait for his response, nothing why's he so shy? "Hey um...Wocky, you okay?" He lifts his head up finally looking at me and replaying.

"I-I-I'm t-the um... Eco p-pup," he softly says.

"That's cool dude! but what is an Eco pup?" I ask, suddenly wanting to know more about this shy pup. I see him smile a little then he speaks.

"W-well, I-I...re-use old parts to fix things."

"Like wecycling?" I ask.

"Y-yeah kind of," he says in a quiet whisper.

"So do you have a kind of catchphwase just like the othew two?"

"Umm...y-yeah I do. G-green m-means go!" He blushes then turns away not facing me any more.

"Wow that's cool dude! I like it!" He turns to face me again with the same small smile.

"T-thank you Zuma, maybe when you join the Paw Patrol you get to have a catchphrase as well." I look at him in confusion and say.

"No I don't think so, I don't have any special talents like you thwee, and...I shouldn't even be hewe I need to go find my fwiend." I say standing up, leaving the warm bed. Suddenly feeling cold. Before I could pass him. A paw grabs me.

"D-don't go Zuma?! You can't survive on your own, you might get lost, or cold and hungry again. You won't be safe on your own. There is many dangers in the world, you could get caught by a dog catcher of anyone for that matter. You could get hurt...Y-you could become part of the team? I don't think Ryder would be happy if you go. P-p-please stay Zuma? We could b-be friends if you want?" His paw pulled away, lowering his head down again for the third time today. A single tear dripping down his soft grey fur. I smile as I wrap my paws around him in a embrace. I didn't go! Even though the exit was right there. Why would this pup want me to stay? He hardly knows me except for my name. He wants to be my friend? I was only ever friends with Skye and now she's gone...maybe making more friends won't be so bad. After all maybe when I'm older I can try finding her again.

I felt his paws wrap around me as well. I saw him smile and a small blush appearing on his cheeks, I smiled again. I was home! I did't want to search any more. I want to be in the comfort of a home with someone who loves me and a friend or two, actually three. We stayed in this embrace for a few minutes until we heard the door open and close. We immediately pull away as we saw two pups run in soaking wet. It must have raining? In seconds the two were suddenly shaking the wet drops off their fur. The raindrops ended up landing on me and-

"Noo!" I heard the grey pup scream as he ran into the corner. He looked afraid. The other two stopped shaking, looked at each other and laughed.

"Oops sorry Rocky! Forgot you don't like water." Chase said as his giggling finally stopped. The pup next to him ran up to Rocky.

"Hey buddy the water's all gone now, sorry me and Chase didn't think. You can stop shaking now." The pup walked back to his best friend, they walked to three bowls and started eating out of the two. I took the chance and walked over to the grey pup.

"Awe you okay Wocky?" He was curled into a ball, I saw his head lift up to look at me, I could see fresh tears running down his muzzle. Before I could reach out a paw to touch him. He ran! He ran out of the room and into an elevator of some sort. I was confused and concerned for the pup. Why did he just act like that? I looked back at the other two who had just finished eating and were on two beds. I decided to ask them.

"Hey um..Chase, Mawshall, why was Wocky acting like that wight now?" They both looked at me then at each other. The German Shepherd spoke first.

"Well it's because he hates water, don't know why though."

"He says to us that he's scared of it! He doesn't like to get wet." The other pup says, before resting into the bed.

"Oh I see, well whatevew the weason may be. I'm going to go find him and see if he's alwight!" I say. Now running out of the room and into the elevator...

* * *

Till this day I never found out the reason why Rocky has a phobia of water. I can remember going up to the second floor and seeing him softly crying in a corner I walked up to him, wrapping my paws around him in a comforting hug. We didn't speak for the rest of that day. The other two pups ended up sleeping for the rest of the day. I didn't even realise that it was so late or that as more days went by I was still at the lookout.

Rocky was so shy when he was young, he hardly talked at all. He would sometimes talk to me, we found out so much about each other. What our favourite things are. About our families, but when I told him about my love for surfing and diving. He didn't seem so happy in fact as soon as I mentioned water his smile dropped to a frown. I didn't bug him so much as to why he hates water, but still it was a mystery I wanted to discover. Yet I knew he wouldn't tell me. I remember not even being able to speak the letter 'r' properly when I young about four months, I had a speech impediment since I was born. As I got older I sort of grew out of it. I know Rocky loves it when I talk like that, whenever he dreams again after having such bad nightmares he would softly whisper my name in his sleep or say,

"I love it when you talk like that Zuma." I smile when he says that. Every night when I end up in his pup house I would watch Rocky sleep, the way his body is so still with a small heartbeat, the way he lightly twitches as his floppy ear going up and down. His face is a small smile and somehow by morning I wake up to find his paws wrapped around me. One time we were so close, I had to fight the urge not to plant a small kiss on his soft, thin lips. When I'm not in his pup house, I'm in mine but somehow I can never sleep. I miss the warmth. Whenever I try to close my eyes I feel so cold on my own. Nights where I would sneak into his bed and snuggle with him. In the morning he would ask. I would just say that he had another nightmare and I came to comfort him again. I hate to lie but I can't tell him I miss his presence when I'm alone. Now I remember when I started to fall in love with Rocky.

It was night time fours months ago. I was in my pup house writing in my diary talking about my day and the long mission we had to go on almost all of us were picked except Rocky and me. We just stayed at the lookout, surprisingly we didn't talk to each other. So I decided to go sleep but as it was so early I couldn't! I ran up to him asking if he wanted to play a game at the park or run down to the bay. He would just say "No!" Or "I'm busy sorry Zuma." I could feel my ears droop down and a little whine escape my lips begging him one last time.

"No!" Was his answer again, I ran off annoyed and upset that my best friend would rather do nothing then spend time with me. Sometimes I wonder why we were even best friends? Then I remember late at that night I couldn't sleep and the rest of the Paw Patrol hadn't returned yet. I thought about seeing Rocky I know he doesn't sleep so early and after that outburst in the afternoon maybe I should apologize for wanting to play when he was busy. So I reached for the button on the side of my pup house. I watched as the door slides open. Then I ran out and down to where Rocky's pup house is. To my surprise he wasn't there.

So I decided to check the lookout, there was no trace of him. I was starting to get worried. I started to pace around thinking where could he of gone? A light bulb suddenly switched inside my head. I almost immediately ran out of the lookout and down to where the park is, near the park was a field. Where there was a hilltop on the further side. I ran up to it. Hoping that Rocky was there. There was a dark grey figure illuminated by the moon behind a tall tree. I walked up to him placing a paw on his back alerting him I was here. To my disappointment, He immediately turned and jumped back.

"Z-Zuma what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I thought he'd be happy to see me instead he had a frown on his face, that's it! What's wrong with him lately? He's acting so distant with me, so secretive too, why? Aren't best friends meant to tell each other what's wrong?

"What am I doing here?! Really Rocky what do you think I'm doing here? I was looking for you! You just mysteriously run off without telling me. I was so worried! you had me thinking something had happen to you or you were in danger. And I thought you show some glee to me finding you, but no you look so mad! Why? Did I do something to hurt you Rocky? Why are you acting so weird with me? Never wanting to hang out with me any more, we don't talk to each other or even play together. and you wonder why I hang out with Skye so much? Cause she's a better best friend then you! At least she doesn't hide things from me and leave me in the dirt. At least she tells me what's wrong when she's upset. You just hide away or run away for that matter, and you end up making me feel so hurt and worried about where you go. What gotten into you Rocky? Tell me! I thought we were meant to be best friends or aren't we? Because you've been like this since we we were young since that day I saved you from drowning and when I saw Skye again for the first time in months!"

Three years ago

It had been eight months since Zuma was founded by Ryder. The pup decided to live with the boy and the other three pups. He had finally found his home, even though everyday he would think about his best friend Skye. Rocky and him started to communicate more as well, soon they started to become best friends.

Zuma was happily relaxing on the grass outside the lookout, he hadn't got his new pup house yet. Ryder wasn't sure how it should look and neither did Zuma, day by day at least one time the pups had to go on missions. Sometimes it was Rocky, others it was Marshall and Chase. 'They always go on wescues togethew!' Zuma thought as he saw the Dalmatian and German Shepherd playing tug of war, 'when will those two evew stop competing against each othew?' Zuma thought again letting his eyes wonder to the grey pup gnawing on a chew toy. Zuma smiled getting off the grass and walking over to Rocky just as Chase pulled on the rope hard suddenly dragging Marshall straight into him. They both collided with each other. When they opened their eyes both their muzzles were red, and their noses touching. In a flash both pups pulled away, jumping up to all fours. Back to back not even bothering to look at each other. Though they both took quick glances. 'Sewouisly them two are so in love that they don't even know it!' Zuma thought finally approaching the grey pup.

"Hey Wocky." The pup looks up, the toy dropping from his sharps canines.

"H-hey Z-Z-Zuma," Zuma smiles while looking at the blushing shy pup.

"What's up dude? Want to play?" Zuma asks.

"S-s-sure, w-what c-can we p-play?" Zuma smiles again bending down so he can have eye contact with his friend.

"Tag!" Rocky gets up on all fours so does Zuma. Then with a grin passing his lips, Rocky lightly tags Zuma then runs off. Zuma runs off chasing him. The two were chasing each other all over the fields. Into the park where Zuma tags Rocky then runs in the opposite direction away from his friend. Unfortunately their game was stopped by a voice coming from Rocky's pup tag.

"Paw Patrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" Three pups said. Running towards the lookout. Rocky and Zuma were the first in the elevator followed by Chase and Marshall who came running, unfortunately for the Dalmatian who didn't see where he was going, ended up tripping over a small bucket making him skid towards the elevator taking Chase along with him. After a few seconds the two ended crashing into the elevator making Zuma fall onto his back and Rocky flying towards him. Chase was on his front exhausted, Marshall was on his back his head on his best friend. He spoke.

"Sorry pups!" They all laughed as the elevator went up. When they reached the top of the lookout all fours pups jumped out. Getting into their individual positions in front of Ryder. Zuma not being a member yet sat anywhere. Chase was the first to speak.

"Paw Patrol! Ready for action, Ryder sir!"

"Pups! we have an emergency, Mayor Goodway's chicken is stuck up in the bell tower on town hall." Ryder said.

"Oh no poor Chickaletta!" Marshall said sounding a little sad.

"For this rescue I will need," He swiped at the pup tags on his pup pad. "Marshall! We need your ladder to get Chickaletta down."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall said.

"I also need," Ryder swiped again."Chase! We need your net in case Chickaletta falls!"

"Chase is on the case!"

"Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" The boy said as he ran to a huge tube and jumped inside. The pups in blue and red ran onto the long slide leading to the outside of the lookout. Zuma and Rocky heard seconds later the sounds of two sirens coming from outside. They both ran to the balcony looking at the police and fire truck and their owner on his ATV driving away.

"I never get picked," Rocky said with a sad look on his face. Getting down from the balcony

"What do you mean? Of couwse you do Wocky!"

"Not all the time Zuma!...I guess it doesn't matter now?" Rocky says again his head lowering down.

"Hey Wocky don't think like that! you always go on wescues. Just not the ones that don't wequire your help...I mean I'm suwe thewe was something you could of done today...wight?" Zuma replies seeing Rocky lift up his head in a questioning look.

"Like what?" Rocky asks. Zuma faces him, a bead of sweat dripping from his head.

"Umm...well thewe's...umm...no that won't wowk um.. sowwy, Wocky I don't know."

"See that's what I mean I-"

"That doesn't mean you won't get picked you always have a chance to get picked! How do you think I feel? I'm not even a membew yet and I want to be, I just need to find out what I could do, but don't be down I'm suwe you don't want to go on missions every day wight?"

"No!" Rocky says as Zuma lightly pats him on the head.

"See, anyway I'm heading to the bay I could do with a little swim. If you want you could come, I hate to see my best fwiend all on his own,?" Zuma removes his paw. Rocky looks down again. "Please come to the bay with me? It gets lonely just going on my own. We could play a game on the sand if you want please?" Rocky doesn't say anything or look at Zuma, so the chocolate Labrador unexpectedly licks at Rocky's cheek catching the grey pup off guard. He finally faces Zuma who seems to be grinning. Rocky suddenly feels his cheeks grow hot.

"W-w-what w-was t-that for Z-Zuma?" Zuma doesn't answer instead he suddenly tackles his best friend to the floor making him fall to his back. Surprising the grey pup even more and his muzzle growing redder as the chocolate Labrador starts nuzzling into Rocky's chest affectionately 'What is he doing?' Rocky thought as Zuma now was lightly nipping at Rocky's fur close to his neck where his collar is. Zuma softly bites at a tuff of fur just under Rocky's collar, his paws suddenly grabbing it, trying to lift it off, the orange collar came off in seconds. Zuma leaned down to Rocky's neck his hot breath sending shivers through the grey pup's fur.

"Z-Zuma," Rocky says a little moan escaping his lips. Zuma started with light licks at Rocky's neck

Before gently sucking, turning his neck a little red. A sharp bite was next, drawing little droplets of blood out. Rocky screamed in both pleasure and pain.

"Ahh~" Rocky moaned as Zuma marked him. But something told him this wasn't right. 'Why...why? Doesn't he realise what his doing' Rocky thought as a paw lifted to Zuma's head suddenly stoking him.

"Z-Z-Zuma please...s-stop?" The chocolate Lab didn't! he continued to make his mark. Rocky was fighting the urge to not to enjoy it. It was hard and he knew it. After all wasn't Zuma just teasing him? Didn't Zuma want Rocky to go to the bay with him? Rocky couldn't take no more he was sure his neck would be red and they both knew what it meant. But Zuma was his best friend and that's all they could be. However wasn't Zuma marking him as his mate. Rocky leaned forward catching one of Zuma's ears in his mouth lightly nibbling on it.

"W-Wocky!" Rocky loved it when Zuma would say his name like that. He wanted to hear it again and again. Rocky stopped nibbling, his paw reaching under Zuma's muzzle pulling his head up lips disconnecting from the mixed breed neck. Face to face. Both pups were blushing madly. Looking deep into each others eyes. Zuma saw how the sun illuminated Rocky's making them shine even brighter. 'His eyes are weally like the colouw of the sunset.' Zuma thought leaning down somehow getting pulled more closer to Rocky. Their lips just inches away, 'Was it in the heat of the moment? Why's my heawt beating so fast? Does he want this?' A million thoughts went through Zuma's head as he closed his eyes finally connecting his lips to Rocky's in a sweet sensual kiss. Rocky immediately kissed back feeling his heart quicken. His paws found themselves to Zuma's neck wrapping around it. Completely forgetting about everything all around them. Lost in the magic of the kiss, not caring about going to the bay.

They just wanted to stay like this forever, neither one pulling back. Instead Zuma licked along Rocky's bottom lip softly biting it. Making the grey pup let out a small moan. Zuma took the chance and slipped his tongue in connecting it with Rocky's. He felt this was a dream. That there was no way he was passionately kissing his best friend. Zuma opened his eyes seeing the other pup's closed. His muzzle flushed scarlet. And their lips still connected. Rocky wanted more! He moaned more into the kiss. Flipping Zuma onto his back his lips leaving the chocolate Labrador's, travelling down to his neck where he planted a small kiss. Zuma could feel Rocky's hot breath sending warm vibrations all through his head to his tail. Rocky's ear laying directly near his mouth. Zuma took the chance and bit on it. Then softly whispered in a husky tone, moaning in Rocky's ear as the grey pup sensual sucked at the chocolate labs neck turning his chocolate fur red.

"W-Wocky,...p-please!"

"Okay." The grey pup said. Suddenly getting off Zuma and walking to the door.

"Huh what awe you doing?" The chocolate Lab asked now confused with a slight hurt expression.

"G-going with you t-to the b-b-bay!" Zuma was truly confused. After realising he was still on his back, he stood up walking over to his friend before pouncing on top of him, again.

"Fowget the bay! I don't want to go any mowe I want to stay with you!" He says before connecting his lips to Rocky's once more. The grey pup instantly pushes him off.

"No! Stop Z-Zuma I don't want t-to do that!" Zuma didn't care he licked at Rocky's cheek making the grey pup blush again.

"Why Wocky I want this! I know you do as well?!" Zuma says now nuzzling into Rocky's fur making all the little individual hairs stand on edge.

"Z-Z-Zuma w-we can't! We are just best friends!" Rocky replied lifting Zuma's head to look at him.

"We could be mowe?" Rocky was stunned be more then best friends could they?

"I-I-I l-" before Rocky could reply a voice could be heard through his pup tag.

"Rocky, Zuma, it's Ryder come meet us on the bay?" Zuma ignored the messages and licked Rocky's muzzle instead.

"We don't have to go you know?" He said still in a husky tone, one of his back legs sliding up to Rocky's crotch. They grey pup couldn't take any more! He had enough. With two paws he forcefully pushed Zuma off him stopping any more of their intimate moment. Once he was free he immediately jumped up to all fours running in a flash into the elevator, pressing the button going down. Leaving the chocolate Lab in a cloud of dust. Zuma shook his head, his muzzle returning to normal, but his heart still continued to increase. His thoughts were clouded by images of him and his best friend lip locking only seconds ago. He wasn't sure how he felt about the grey pup any more or he knew was just seconds ago he bit his neck staining it with a mark. 'A mating mark.' How stupid could Zuma be, leaving a mating mark on his best friend. All he had to ask himself was;

"What just happened?" He had to find Rocky, talk to him about what happened, why did he run off? Doesn't he realise he doesn't have his collar on? A paw reached up to where the light mark that was surly a little red, feeling all around it, blushing again. Walking over picking up Rocky's collar in his mouth, then running into the elevator...

* * *

Rocky was near the bay. Still running forcing his self not to look back. Then suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks a few steps away from the bay.

'My collar!' he left it back at the lookout. He can't let Chase and Marshall see his mark! They would surly ask questions. He thought about going back to get it, but then remembered that Zuma is there and he didn't want to talk to him just yet. He started running again, feeling his energy dying down. Moments later he reached the bay. Seeing the other pups playing and Ryder relaxing on the sand. The two pups looked at him, Rocky could see their mouths move, but he couldn't hear anything. So many thoughts clouded his mind, all the things that happened at the lookout with Zuma. Why did he push him off? Why did he run away? Zuma was right Rocky did want it. Rocky wanted nothing more then to be Zuma's mate and take him right there. Ever since he first laid eyes on the chocolate Labrador his heart skipped a beat, he felt his muzzle grew hot from just seeing him or even hearing him speak in that high sweet voice of his. Rocky may be young but he knew what love was, he knew he was in love with Zuma.

Rocky suddenly couldn't feel the ground as he was sent flying in to an ocean of blue by suddenly colliding with an heavy object. 'Noo' Rocky thought as a splash was heard as he fell straight into the sea feeling his dry fur soaked, he knew he was in water. He tried to scream but every time he did, water would fill his mouth. He tried to use his paws to swim up to shore. He couldn't. His paws were so exhausted from running he felt the oxygen tightening around his body, his vision going blurry. The last thing he heard was: "Rocky!" As he drifted down to the bottom...

Zuma was still running he was close to the bay. When he suddenly heard, "Rocky!" Being screamed, Rocky? Zuma's instincts kicked in. The collar that was in his mouth now dropped coldly to the floor. Zuma wasted no time running straight to the bay, his face paled when his saw no trace of his best friend. He saw the other two pups run up the the pier looking down into the sea. When Zuma got to the bay he didn't even ask anyone where's Rocky? Cause he knows what the answer will be.

"Let's dive in!" Zuma cried as he jumped into the water. Diving straight down, kicking with his paws making him go lower. Zuma frantically searched for Rocky. Suddenly seeing him on the bottom. Zuma swam down, holding the grey pup with his paws swimming back up to shore. In seconds he was on the sand. Rocky was on his back. Zuma placed his head to Rocky's chest lightly pressing on it. Then he took a breath and lightly touched Rocky's stone cold lips breathing in the grey pup's mouth. Seconds went by when a cough could be heard. Rocky was alive. Zuma pulled away letting his best friend breathe again. Rocky's eyes slowly opened revealing his orange-ish brown eyes.

Z-Z-Zuma?" The chocolate Labrador immediately embraced the grey pup, tears dripping down his face.

"Wocky I'm so happy you'we alive, I was so wowwied! why wewe you in the watew you could of died?" Zuma said. Now burying his muzzle in Rocky's fur.

"Z-Z-Zuma I love you." Rocky says before closing his eyes drifting to sleep.

'Wocky loves me?' Zuma thought just as Ryder, Marshall and Chase came running to their side.

"Rocky! Zuma you saved him." Zuma didn't hear them to absorbed in thoughts one wrapped around his mind.

'Wocky loves me!'

Hours went by the sun was now setting. All fours pups and Ryder were back at the lookout. Rocky was safely resting in one of the beds in the pup room. Ryder felt it would better for him not to be in his pup house just yet. Zuma had offered to stay with him, making sure his best friend was looked after. Still a thousand questions played on his mind. 'Did he mean it?, What does he mean by it?, would he wemember saying it? Do I love him to?' Zuma was consumed with thoughts about Rocky that he didn't even see or hear Chase and Marshall walk in.

"Hey Zuma, how's Rocky?" they both said. Zuma turned to face them, a look of sadness played all around his face, but a small smile was showing.

"He's okay, his just westing." They two pups walked up to the chocolate Labrador both placing a reassuring paw on his shoulders.

"You're a hero Zuma! he would've of died if you didn't save him." Zuma fought the urge not to cry again. Undoubtedly he failed suddenly bursting into tears and embraced the two pups.

"It's just I had to! His my best fwiend I would do anything for him. So when he was dwowning I knew I had to save him. I knew he couldn't swim, He told me. That's why he nevew goes to the bay with me. Just like today!" As Zuma spoke the other two pups looked at each other thinking what does he mean?

"Wocky doesn't know how much I cawe about him. I always wowwy! I know he can look aftew himself, I can't help but want to pwotect him. Make suwe he's always safe, he's always happy I hate it when he's sad!, t-today it scawed me to see my best fwiend so close to death. As soon as I had saved him, I wasn't so suwe...he was going to make it...So many seconds went by and I thought I had lost him, but then a glee of hope I was so happy when I saw him open his eyes and his heawt beat once again. I just wanted to hold him and nevew let go, a-and then he said something befowe he closed his eyes again. He said he loves me...I think I love him too." Unknowing to Zuma. Rocky was wide awake listening to every word that the chocolate Lab was saying. A scarlet red blush returning to his once cold cheeks. He remembered telling Zuma that he loved him, but did Zuma say that he loved Rocky as a mate or just a friend?

Rocky wanted to ask Zuma, to find out everything on the chocolate labs mind! Rocky especially wanted to know why Zuma marked him?, why he kissed him? Those sweet addicting lips tasting his, their tongues in a passionate dance. One thing Rocky also remembered was Zuma jumping in the water, swimming closer to where he was.

'He saved me!' Rocky thought, remembering seeing Zuma's face when he woke up his lips somehow on his. 'The kiss of life!' Rocky thought again. His blush deepening. This pup was driving him crazy. Rocky watched the three pups suddenly leave the room going into the elevator. 'Guess Zuma's really upset?' Rocky's thoughts were interrupted by a slight rubble. He was hungry. Rocky got up slightly bending forward stretching his muscles. Before standing on all fours and walking over to a bowl in the corner. He stopped at a mirror seeing his own reflection. His body looked slightly paler and his fur sticking up, but what made him go even more red. Was the large red mark on his neck. Two little bite wounds glued to his neck. Rocky reached up a paw to the mark lightly rubbing at it. He knew it was a mating mark and Zuma still had explaining to do. However Rocky thought he would leave it for now. He still needed his collar and the last place he left it was the balcony. Rocky ate quickly so he could retrieve his collar. Before he could reach the elevator a voice called out to him.

"Rocky, you're finally up, how are you today?" Ryder said approaching the small pup.

"What do you mean today?" Rocky asked slightly confused.

"Well you been asleep since yesterday, I'm happy you've finally woken up. Zuma's been by your side all night, every time we tried to get him to move or to at least eat. He refused! That pup can be so stubborn. You know he was the one who jumped in the water and saved you?"

"I know!" Rocky softly says.

"How? You were out most of the time?" The boy asks.

"When I woke up, I saw his face, tears were staining his cheeks as he suddenly embraced me. I knew, I instantly knew it was him!" Rocky said with a soft smile.

"You must be very thankful, he really is so devoted to you!, I have to ask though where did you get that mark from?" Rocky looks down thinking of an excuse, he can't tell his owner that it's a mating mark and he got it from his best friend. He was starting to think that staying with Zuma instead of going to the bay would have been a better idea.

"I-I-I must of got it when I-I was in t-the water." Ryder looks down at Rocky's neck seeing two bites marks at the side.

"Really I thought it looked more like a mating mark?" Ryder may be a human, but he knows a little two much about his pups.

"Ahh...no R-Ryder it's not!" The boy nodded in response still a little unsure if Rocky was telling the truth or not?

"Okay then, hey Rocky want to come outside with me for a second?, I need your assistance."

"Sure thing Ryder, don't lose it, re-use it!" Completely forgetting to get his collar. Rocky ran into the elevator to go get his pup pack, but when he went up the first thing he could see was three figures outside. Rocky ignored it, thought it wouldn't be right to eavesdrop. Instead he ran into the tunnel leading to the slide. If Rocky would of stayed he would of been able to hear three pups talking.

"When he wakes up will he even fowgive me?" Chase and Marshall were still confused listening to Zuma talk.

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?" The Dalmatian asked.

"Fowgive me for what happened at the lookout. If I hadn't of pushed him so hawd he would of nevew wun off like that. I-I-It was my fault he almost dwowned! I'm sowwy Wocky, I just don't know what happened."

'What happened at the lookout?' Chase and Marshall both thought. They didn't know what Zuma was talking about any more.

"I should of nevew licked him, tackled him to the floow, nuzzled his fur; or even bit hawd at his neck. Then the kiss. I couldn't contwol myself just looking at him so innocent, I wanted to make him mine that's why I gave him a mating mawk! But now he pwobably hates me." Zuma lowewed his head only looking at the floor, still not realising what he just said.

"YOU GAVE ROCKY A MATING MARK?!" Zuma jumped back in surprising. Only now coming back to his senses.

"Y-yeah I g-guess, I don't know what came ovew me. His scent was so addicting I wanted to smell it always. I know I'm stupid! Yestewday I gave my best fwiend a mating mawk." Zuma still refused to look at the both confused pups."

"Zuma you do know what a mating mark means?" The two pups asked.

"Of couwse I know what it means!"

"Then what are you going to do?, what you going to tell him when he asks you, cause I'm sure you guys didn't do much talking...am I right? Chase said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dude it wasn't like that! And I don't know what I'm going to say. What if I end up telling him the twuth? that I wanted him to be my mate and still do! Then what if he doesn't feel the same. What if he doesn't want to be my best fwiend any mowe?"

"Even if he doesn't feel the same, I don't think you guys will stop being best friends. You guys have a special bond, I don't think anything can destroy that not even unrequited feelings." Chase said once again. Zuma shook his head.

"Maybe you'we wight, but me and Wocky are not even as close as you and Mawshall, if it was you two what would you do?" After hearing this both the German Shepherd and the Dalmatian blushed.

"I-I-If it was us two?" Marshall asked suddenly looking at Chase who seemed to have his head down.

"Yeah say Chase had feelings fow you and you didn't feel the same. Would you stop being fwiends with him?" The Dalmatian shook his head still looking at his best friend who was getting even more red.

"No way! Me and Chase would never stop being best friends, I mean I surly would never break our friendship up! What about you Chase?" The German Shepherd finally looked up facing Marshall.

"Erm y-yeah we would still best friends...I-I mean we are best friends and we always going to be!...right?" The Dalmatian nodded in response.

"Of course!" Marshall said his smile slightly dropping into a small frown.

"See Zuma if me and Marshall would still be friends not matter what happens. So would you and Rocky, but you do need to talk to him or things might become awkward between you two."

"I know! I will soon." Zuma replied.

"Great now I don't about you pups but I'm hungry I'm going to eat, oh...and by the way Zuma what you said before you jumped in to save Rocky? That should become your new catchphrase." Chase said walking back towards the elevator. Zuma and Marshall stayed. Zuma saw Marshall watch Chase leave, a sad frown still on his face.

"Hey Mawshall you don't have feelings for Chase, do you?" The Dalmatian suddenly turned to face Zuma his muzzle turning red.

"N-n-no I-I d-don't!" Zuma looked at the pup looking down at the floor, somehow it was like he was talking to Rocky. "Anyway Z-Zuma I should probably go eat something, I'm so hungry!" Zuma didn't even get to respond as Marshall suddenly dashed out of the balcony running towards the elevator.

'He's such a liaw, I can see it his eyes. He's in love with his best fwiend!... Just like me.' Zuma thought looking at the view of Adventure Bay. Seeing the sun set. 'Just like Wocky's eyes,' Zuma ran into the elevator as well as it hit the ground Zuma went outside, he decided to take a walk out back.

Meanwhile outside the lookout one the other side of the entrance Ryder and Rocky were standing right in front of a brightly coloured orange hovercraft after spending many minutes fixing it.

"Finally done, thanks all your help Rocky."

"No problem Ryder, I have to ask who's this for?" Rocky ask still staring at the hovercraft.

"Zuma!" Ryder replied.

"Zuma b-but ho-"

"When he saved you. I realised he has a skill for diving and swimming. And also he's a hero and I think it's finally time to make him part of the team as our water rescue pup!" Rocky smiled now facing Ryder.

"This is also for him when he joins." The boy held up a dark blue collar with a a orange pup tag which a had a sliver anchor in it. Rocky barked happily. "I want you to give it to him!" Rocky's smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong aren't you happy that Zuma's finally becoming part of the team and he finally gets his own pup house?...look." With a click of a button Zuma's hovercraft transformed into a type of boathouse. "Well come on Rocky we need to tell Zuma his a member now but I want to make it a surprise so we need to be quiet." Rocky followed Ryder to the lookout. Making sure not to let any of the other pups see them. They quickly crept into the elevator, going up as soon as they were at the top of the lookout. Ryder pulled out his pup pad.

"Pups to the lookout!" Chase and Marshall were already downstairs after hearing Ryder's voice on their pup tags they immediately replied.

"Ryder needs us!" They both shouted running to the elevator. Zuma was just walking inside the lookout unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going so he ended diving straight into the Dalmatian sending the both of them spinning into the elevator, crashing into the other pup as well. Zuma was the first to speak. As the other two recovered.

"Something up, is thewe anothew wescue?" The elevator went up, Chase and Marshall collected their pup packs along the way. Zuma's question was answered as soon at the elevator went to the top. Chase and Marshall jumped out straight to their positions in front of Ryder. Rocky was already their with his head lowered down, Zuma decided to sit next to Marshall instead of sitting with Rocky. They listened.

"Pups today we have a different type of emergency, well not really a emergency at all in fact this is a celebration!"

"What kind of celebration?" Marshall asked slightly confused.

"Well we're celebrating Zuma finally becoming a member of the team! Congratulations Zuma!" Zuma was surprised he looked up.

"M-me I'm finally a membew?"

"Yes after saving Rocky you've showed your skills of swimming and diving. So I'm making you a water rescues pup, you should be very happy Zuma."

"I am, thank you Wyder!" Zuma smiled walking closer to the boy.

"You're welcome Zuma now why don't you go get your new collar? It's with Rocky." The boy bent down giving the newest member of the Paw Patrol a scratch behind the ears. After Zuma went by the other pups getting a high five from Marshall.

"Congratulations Zuma!" Zuma smiled walking next to Chase who instead gave Zuma a sweet smile saying.

"Welcome to the Paw Patrol Zuma, you'll make a good rescue pup!" Zuma smiled walking over to Rocky. The grey pup now had a dark blue collar

In his mouth. Standing right in front of him seeing the grey pup's head lowered not facing the chocolate Labrador with a silent whisper he said.

"C-c-congratulations Z-Z-Zuma," he said reaching up to the back of Zuma's head letting the dark blue collar slip around his neck, then with a nuzzle he went back in front trying not to make eye contact. With his paws he tied the front of the collar together, after nuzzling Zuma once more. He took one glance at the chocolate lab seeing those golden eyes with bits of green in them. He blushed before looking away head lowered facing the ground again. Zuma smiled he didn't even notice the other two pups staring at them. About to walk away until he heard Rocky whisper again.

"W-welcome to the Paw Patrol Z-Z-Zuma." Zuma looked back now seeing the red mark on Rocky's neck. Remembering his collar under one his beds, Zuma thought about giving it to him. Zuma walked back to his place next to Marshall. Suddenly the huge screen in front of them came on. A women in blue could be seen.

"Ryder, we have an emergency. We need all the Paw Patrol!" The women spoke.

"Well pups let's go and Zuma you have a surprise waiting for you outside the lookout." Zuma wasted no time! He ran straight to the the tunnel leading to the long slide. When he got to the bottom he jumped into a his new orange pup house which instantly transformed into a hovercraft. He smiled placing his paws over the buttons, but before he could take the hovercraft out for a test ride. Zuma jumped out, he ran inside the lookout to the little room in the corner, he walked straight to one of the bed and took out the orange collar that was underneath it. Zuma quickly ran back to his hovercraft just as he saw the elevator going down, Ryder was the first out followed by the other three pups although something was different about each of them.

They didn't have their pup packs, they were wearing Stetsons atop their head. Feeling it was best not to ask them. The three pups went to their trucks and Ryder ran straight to his ATV, and all five drove down to city hall. While Zuma had a confused look on his face. When Ryder and the Paw Patrol got to city hall, Zuma was the first to jump out, and look around seeing no one as he went closer a long red table in the middle of town hall. Lots of people suddenly jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" Zuma backed away just as a women in blue came out and step closer to the shocked pup.

"You must be Zuma, I'm Mayor Goodway I heard you're the newest member of the Paw Patrol and might I say congratulations! Sorry for jumping out at you but this is your celebration hoedown party!"

"Yeehaw!" Zuma looked to see the two pups and owner. Now everything was finally coming together, Zuma walked toward them.

"You guys knew about this?"

"Of course you think we was just going to make you a member without a party?" Zuma shook his head. "Good now come on let's go enjoy your party!" Chase stepped up to Zuma placing a Stetson which was light brown with a blue strip going all around which had little white stars on it. Zuma suddenly quickly ran back to his hovercraft placing Rocky's collar inside the hat, then he ran back to the group now looking at the other pups cowboy hats at well. Chase's was a plain blue except for a yellow star on the top. Marshall's was a a type of sandy yellow which had a light brown strip going all around it. Lastly was Rocky's who only just now stepped out of his truck, his was a dark brown with with a light brown strip. Maybe now was the right time to talk to Rocky.

Moments passed and party was still going on, their was music blasting thought the speakers! A real beat to dance to. Next was the food an all you can eat buffet. The people there were friendly they mostly came up to Zuma congratulating him. Zuma felt happy like nothing could ruin his day! That was until the Mayor announced a 'Square dance.'

Zuma didn't know much about Square dancing accept for having a partner. He looked to see everyone get in pairs. He saw his owner partner with a girl with blonde hair, he met her once her name was Katie. Zuma next saw Chase and Marshall pair up, but that would mean Zuma didn't have a partner. That was except for the pup suddenly tapping him on his shoulder.

"Z-Z-Zuma w-would y-you w-want t-to dance?" Zuma looked back and saw Rocky with his head lowered and his paw reaching out. Zuma happily took it making Rocky look up a small smile passing though his lips. They walked to a small space in the center. The other two pups now staring at them then back at each other.

"See I told it would work, if we became partners then it would give them a chance to talk about what happened at the lookout!" Chase whispered just as the dance started. Everyone following the correct steps.

"Yeah but what about if they don't talk about it? You know how shy Rocky can be especially around Zuma?" Marshall whispered back now stepping in front of Chase then back out. Walking all around him.

"I've noticed, but as I've told Zuma their friendship will get awkward if they don't sort things out." Marshall grabbed Chase's paw just as Mayor Goodway spoke though the microphone.

"Now spin your partner 1, 2, 3." Zuma and Rocky did the same, grabbing each other's paws lightly swinging each other around. Then they went back to going in and out. Getting a little too close. Zuma reached a paw under his Stetson pulling out an orange collar.

"Hey Wocky this is fow you." Zuma placed the collar in his mouth. Before Rocky could answer him he he stepped forward stepping right in front of Zuma bumping him on the nose. Before Rocky could fall over, Zuma pulled him up balancing right again.

"Thank you Z-Z-Zuma," Rocky said looking down.

"Wocky please look at me?" No response. Instead of repeating himself he reached to the back of Rocky's head placing the collar on his neck. Rocky was surprised he looked up accidental nuzzling Zuma again. Now seeing the chocolate Labrador now in front of him. His paws tying the metal buckle finally getting the loop through securing the collar together. Then he took a quick lick at the side of Rocky's muzzle.

"W-w-would y-you s-s-stop doing t-t-that?!" Rocky stepped back seeing everyone still dancing.

"Sowwy I couldn't help it...you'we too cute!" Rocky blushed facing Zuma once again seeing a matching blush on him.

"Zuma I-" Rocky said before getting interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the celebration. But we have a new arrival." Ryder said through the microphone suddenly a small pup could be seen. Zuma eyes were glued to the pup. She looked so familiar. This pup was a girl, she was a Cockapoo, she had golden brown fur with light cream patches on her legs, nose and belly. Her shaggy ears, tail and small circles around her eyes were orange. She had dark pink eyes and three long eyelashes and a small fluffy bit on her head similar to Rocky. She had a cute little button brown nose. Zuma couldn't believe his eyes, he was sure he was dreaming. "This is Skye, she going to be our new member of the Paw Patrol!"

No Zuma wasn't dreaming. Leaving Rocky, he ran up to this mysterious pup who was now getting greeted by the other members.

"SKYE!" The pup looked up seeing a Chocolate Labrador running up to her. She automatically recognised the pup.

"ZUMA!" She cried running up the pup as well. The two happily embraced. Rocky watched in astonishment seeing the two suddenly talking like best friends. He turned facing away from the two reunited friends now looking at the other two pups one who was dreamily starring at the Cockapoo saying.

"She's so pretty!" The German shepherd got a light slap immediately from his best friend. "Oww! what was that for Marshall?"

"That was for not listening to anything I was just saying, you rather stare at the new pup!" Marshall said turning away before getting a paw wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the German Shepherd.

"I'm sorry buddy didn't know you were jealous?"

The pup next to growled trying to unravel himself out of Chase's paws.

"I-I'm not jealous, it's just I was talking to you and you seem so uninterested!" Marshall blushed turning away giving up struggling.

"Hey! Am I not allowed to look? And I was listening to you, you were talking about...um...er," Marshall growled again. "Okay so I wasn't listening I'm sorry! I just got distracted." Marshall growled once more. "And will you stop growing! I said I'm sorry...come on Marshall I didn't mean to not listen to you. Hey will you stop being mad and look at me?" Chase huffed in frustration suddenly forcing the Dalmatian to look at him.

"What!" He growled angrily.

"I said I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better I won't look at her any more. I will look at you and listen to everything you say?" Chase smiled while Marshall looked down.

"Y-you don't have to, you know?" A paw reached under his chin lifting his head up.

"I want to, you're my best friend Marshall, and you know I'll do anything for you. Even stop looking at the pretty pup besides she isn't the only pretty pup I've seen!"

"Yeah and who is?" Marshall asked suddenly seeing a sincere smile on escaping Chase's lips.

"You!" Marshall blushed so red he could of been mistaken for his fire truck. "Aww, you're blushing!" Marshall blushed even more. He faced away from Chase looking to the floor again. Chase's paw brought his head back up again. "You shouldn't be embarrassed I think it's really cute!"

"T-t-thank you Chase." Marshall softly whispered. Unknowingly to them Rocky was staring at the two. A soft smile spreading across his lips.

'Why can't me and Zuma be like that?'

* * *

After the hoedown, the pups and Ryder returned back to the lookout. Zuma and Skye talked to each other the whole day all through to the night, reminiscing about what they been doing while they were away from one another. Chase and Marshall spent the rest of day with each other to, they mostly went to the park. Rocky spent the rest of the day in his pup house.

He watched as the sun went down and the moon go up. By nightfall he decided to close his door and go to sleep, however before he could out of the corner of his eye, he saw his two friends walk back from the park wagging their tails. Both with happy faces, Eyes glued to each other. This was becoming suspicious to Rocky. He remembered Zuma telling him that Chase and Marshall don't act like how best friends should. Before today neither did Rocky and Zuma until he met her. Zuma once told Rocky about Skye and how they were once best friends and that their families wanted them to grow up and be mates, Rocky remembered seeing the huge smile that Zuma showed whenever he would talk about Skye. Rocky felt a single tear run down his cheek. He hardly ever cried not since he was younger. It reminded him of water and getting wet. Rocky watched the two friends walk to Marshall's pup house, the German Shepherd started to walk away until a paw pulled him back.

"Chase w-would you like to sleep with me tonight? I get lonely when I'm alone." Chase smiled walking closer to the Dalmatian.

"Sure Marshall anything for you." The two both walked into Marshall's pup house the door sliding behind them.

'Now that Zuma's got Skye I guess he won't need me any more? Maybe he doesn't love me like I thought he did? Goodnight Zuma...I love you.' That was Rocky's last thought, as he pushed a button closing the door. Then he lay down on his bed closing his eyes drifting to sleep.

~ ~ ~ End of flashback

"You don't remember do you?" I shake my head in response.

"Remember what?" I say, his eyes look into mine a sudden fire inside them.

"That day, three years ago. You were not a member of the Paw Patrol yet and it was just you and me at the lookout. You wanted me to go with you to the bay, but I said no, all of a sudden you tackled me to the floor and do you know what you did?" Three years ago was a long time. I shake my head once again in response. "Okay if you don't remember, maybe this will help!" I saw him reach up to his collar pulling it over his head and on to the floor. I couldn't really see what he pointing at it being nightfall and all. So he grabbed my paw making me touch a part of his neck I felt it, suddenly feeling two sharp marks. Now I remember this was a memory I wanted to forget somehow I never could. "Now do you remember?"

"Yes I do, Rocky I'm sorry I di-"

"Don't lie to yourself Zuma! You did mean it otherwise you wouldn't of done it. You gave me a mating mark and never properly explained why? So tell me!" I looked down, what I meant to say? This would mean admitting my feelings that I've kept hidden since those three years. Well no matter what happens we'll still be friends right?

"That day, at first I was just teasing you, to make you give in and come with me to the bay, but there was something about you that suddenly drove me crazy. After that nuzzle I couldn't help myself, your scent... it was somehow pulling me closer. It was so addicting I couldn't get enough of you, I wanted more! I had an urge I couldn't control. I didn't even think of the consequences when I bit you. I just wanted to make you mine!...Rocky that day I wanted something more of you I didn't want to be best friends! I wanted to be your mate. I didn't care if it was against our species or if unnatural I could care any less! Rocky I will say I'm sorry cause it's my fault you almost drowned. I pushed you too hard just because I couldn't control my lust...I guess it just was the heat in moment?" I waited for his reply, nothing! Come on please speak. I tiled my head to look at him his back was turned to me. Then finally he spoke in a soft whisper

"That day it felt liked you changed, like you wasn't the friend I knew. You may of pushed too hard but that wasn't the reason I ran, I ran so I could get my head cleared and get some air. I wasn't the only one who was driving you crazy so was you! You nearly drove me up to the point where nothing mattered only you and me, but I couldn't! I just couldn't do it. I wanted to make you mine as well, your scent was also driving me wild, but something told me that this wasn't you, this was a pup who was in heat, and I didn't want that! I wanted you to show as much meaning as I did. I needed y-" I stopped him

"What do you mean 'meaning' I wouldn't of just marked you for nothing! and no I wasn't a pup in heat I was falling in love with you. That day I saw you in different way, I saw you as more then my best friend. I could even imagine a possible future with you. It wasn't just lust that was driving me wild! it was love. That day I fell in love with you Rocky, and I've been in love with you ever since." No reply! I couldn't take any more I walked up to him. Before a paw could reach him he spoke.

"I don't!" He voice was so cold with fire of anger. What does he mean he 'don't' he don't what?

"What do you mean?" I asked his back still turned to me.

"I don't love you Zuma! Not like that! I thought I did at first, but it was just love for you like a friend... I'm sorry!" I took a step back, tears were suddenly staining my eyes. Why?

"Y-you're lying, that day when I saved you, you told me you loved me. You gave me my new collar, you were my partner at the hoedown!" I heard a sudden growl. As he turned to face me before I could step back, he pounced on me pinning me down to the ground.

"When I told you yes I meant it! I gave your collar because Ryder told me to and you didn't have a partner that why I danced with you. I felt something special for you Zuma and if Ryder would have never told us about Skye! I would have been able to talk to you, but you ran off and spent all day with her, then every waking day. Even when she became a member it was always you and her! Never a day you came up to me and asked to hang out, because you were too busy. So I gave up! I felt our friendship was ruined, that bond we had was broken to pieces! And the feelings I had for you I let go! I thought you didn't care any more, that maybe your mothers dream would come true and you would end up being her mate. I didn't want to love you any more Zuma! You meant everything to me, and you just ignore me like I was a stranger...so no I don't love you, and I think it would be best if we're not friends any more!"

Tears were fully dripping down my muzzle, my heart just felt like it's smashed to pieces. There's a big lump in my throat that I can't get rid of, doesn't he realise how much he's hurting me with his words? I can't let go, I don't want to stop loving him. I know somewhere inside he still hold a piece of my heart. Even if I have to show him. Make him love me again!

He was still top of me seemly out of breath. I took the risk and wrapped a secure paw to the back of his head pulling him down, connecting my his lips with mine. I kissed him hard I wanted to pour out all my emotions. Unable to hold them back any more. He tried to retaliate, tried to push off me.

"No...Zuma stop!"

His mind was telling him no but his heart was telling him yes. Every time he pulled away I pulled him back. I wrapped my paws fully around his neck. Pulling him more deeper into the kiss, still his lips were not moving with mine. So I bit hard on his bottom lip wanting a reaction off him. In return he moaned, then to my delight. he kissed back with as much fire and passion as me. I felt his tongue at my teeth begging for an entrance, I gladly accepted connecting his with mine in a passionate dance, both fighting for dominance. I was always competitive and he knew it. So I won. I felt the urge to mark him again. To stain my mark on his neck forever.

Insistently I flipped him over so now I was on top, our lips still connected, he moaned into the kiss. It turned me on. I felt a sudden hardness between my legs, I needed him like crazy. I left his lips almost too soon. And licked at his neck the same place where the faded mark was. He moaned again this time with a slight growl, this turned me on even more. I went to light sucking while I reached one of my paws to his inner thigh. Now I got him.

"Ahh~ Z-Zuma!" He screamed in pleasure, music to my ears. I wanted him to feel what he makes me feel everyday. I took a quick sharp bite at his neck, then another and another. He cried out again, swinging his head left and right. I pulled away, my hot breath sending a tingly feeling to him. I leaned up reaching directly to his ear. His moaned in anticipation as I spoke in a husky whisper.

"You're mine! no one else's. I don't care if my mum wanted me and Skye to be mates! I don't want her...I need you! Rocky I love you, I want you to be my mate. I know you want me too, just mark me and I'm yours... but then again I was yours from the first moment you saw me. Chase and Marshall told me you were never shy till you met me, that's because you feel in love with me from the first sight. Isn't i-hmpf!"

In a split second I was flipped on my back again this time harder then before I felt an once of pain on my lower side, however I decided to ignore it. Just when Rocky's bent down ripping my collar over my head, throwing it to the other side of the hilltop. Then with his sharp canines he roughly bit hard on my neck, staining it with a mark. A mark I've waited three years to have. I felt a type of liquid drip down my throat. I immediately knew that was blood. Then a wet sensation was next. He was licking me, licking the blood away. I have never known Rocky to be rough before. He was always gentle, soft. Not today, tonight he was wild. His primal instincts showing, a side he never shows. A side I loved! A side I needed. A side I craved for! His tongue left my neck now travelling lower biting softly on one of my teats. Rolling his tongue around it. Seriously this pup was making me go crazy! He moved to another one repeating his action. Going even more lower with his tongue near my navel. Closer to his goal, but instead he took a long slow lick up my inner thigh. I moaned in pleasure, my tongue rolling out my mouth lightly panting and my muzzle flushed. I felt my member slip out of it's sheath. I needed him now!

"R-Rocky... Please?" I moaned, he continued to tease me. Still going up my inner thigh closer, but no close enough, then I felt nothing, the wet sensation sending warm tingly feelings through my body gone.

"Rocky?" I called out to him my eyes opening, seeing him with tears in his, a light whimper could be heard. I leaned up to see him suddenly get off me. Stepping away crying, now I was worried.

"I-I-I can't...I-I'm sorry...Z-Zuma!" He says, he looks like he's about to run off. I feel my heart breaking again. Why does he keep on doing this? I instantly called out to him.

"Rocky...p-please don't g-go?" I was breaking down, tears were falling down my muzzle again. I hate crying! "R-Rocky... I-I love you!," nothing he faced the ground refusing to look at me so I said it again. "Rocky I love you!" Still nothing. So I said it once more. This time how he remembers me talking.

"...Wocky I love you!" He lifts his head up. Tears staining his eyes. His lips trembling. What's wrong? Why won't he tell me?

"I-I have to go...I'm s-sorry Zuma!" In a flash he was gone, running further away picking up his collar as he left. I didn't even bother chasing him. Knowing it won't give me any answers. Instead I walked down the hilltop seeing my collar trying to camouflage with the grass, I picked it up placing it over my neck. Remembering the red marks that is tattooed to my fur. I walked down back to my pup house, looking over to Rocky's. His pup house already closed. Looking up at the sky one last time. I had one last thought.

'Rocky, what are you doing to me?'

* * *

After that night, we stopped talking completely! I hated everyday seeing him not instantly running up to me like he used too. The other pups would ask me. Skye every morning would come knocking on my door asking me if I wanted to play. I just ignored her and pretended to be asleep, but she knows me better then that.

"I know you're not really sleeping Zuma, come on you've been in your pup house for days. You got to come out someday?" I remember her saying, still I didn't move. I wanted to stay closed up from the world.

"What's wrong Skye?" I hear Chase say, is there ever a time where he doesn't worry about her?

"I'm fine, it just I'm worried about Zuma he has locked himself in his pup house. Only leaving when he has a mission. And I wanted him to play with me today."

"Marshall why don't you go play with Skye and I'll try and talk to Zuma?" Yeah right Chase can never get a single word out of me.

"Okay Chase, come on Skye let's go to the park." I heard Marshall say, as Skye barked happily. I guess the two went off, cause seconds later I heard another knock.

"Hey Zuma, it's Chase you okay?" I didn't speak, he didn't repeat himself, nope Chase has other ways of making me talk. I hear my door slide open and my tail get pulled on, dragging me out of my pup house. I shake my head before standing up on all fours. Facing him. His face looks serious. Great another lecture.

"Come with me!" He says as he starts walking away he turned back when realising I haven't moved. "Ruff net!" I didn't even notice he had his pup pack on. The net flies out from it, trapping me. He pulls on the thing dragging me into the lookout into the room. As soon as we're there he reacts the net flying back into his pup pack. I growl angrily before speaking.

"Dude! What was that for? Can't you and the other pups leave me alone?!" He breathes in and out, then he speaks.

"Zuma no! I will not leave you alone, you've been alone for four straight days. Every pup been worrying about you. Did something happen or did you have a fight with Rocky? Cause you two ain't been speaking which is strange. What's wrong come on Zuma tell me? we're friends remember, you can tell me anything." I growl again facing him.

"You were wrong Chase!" He looks confused. "You were wrong about if I told Rocky how I felt, we would still be friends even if he didn't feel the same? Well he doesn't! He hates me! And It's all my fault...a few days ago I explained to him what happened three years ago at the lookout I told him why I gave him a mating mark. I told him how he made me felt just laying there. I told him how I couldn't control myself, I was acting like a wild animal. I told him how it was my fault he almost...died. I told him I fell in love with him. I told him I still do till this day..." Chase walked over to me placing a paw on my shoulder.

"What happened Zuma? What did he tell you?" His voice sounded angry, maybe telling him won't be such a good idea? I felt tears roll down my muzzle again, I was breaking down before I spoke.

"He told me that I changed that day, how he didn't know me any more...how I was just in heat and I was only feeling lust...like there was no meaning, I said that there was! That I wanted to make him mine, mark him as my mate because I loved him...he then said he doesn't feel the same! He said that he once loved me before I was reunited with Skye, like I forgot him...it's true I did! But I couldn't stand him telling me he doesn't love me when I know he does. I don't get why he hiding it? That's when I kissed him again. I needed to show him how much he means to me...I even gave him another mating mark. He let me, then I whispered something in his ear. He then flipped me to the floor and he marked me, I have a mating mark on my neck! but now I wish he didn't, he kept on teasing me taking things further. However he stopped! He jumped off me and ran away, now he hasn't talked to me since...I don't know what to do Chase? I still love him! But he refuses to see it! He denies it every time I tell him. Like my feelings don't matter...doesn't he realise how much he's hurting me every time he does this...what should I do Chase?"

I didn't even realise I had my paws wrapped around him. I thought for a spilt second what would Chase be like as a mate, his fur was so warm like I never wanted to leave his embrace. His paws were still on the ground refusing to wrap around me. Why? Then a familiar scent ran up my nose, but it wasn't Chase's.

It was Marshall's! His scent was all over him, then I catch a glimpse of a red mark just under Chase's new black collar. I could tell it's new from the smell. Now I know why he needed a new collar, his old one was ripped. I bet Marshall did that when he marked Chase as his mate. I felt a smile creep up to my lips, although I was still crying. I was happy that my two friends were finally together. I realised I was still in Chase's embrace I immediately pulled away blushing a little. He looked at me still serious.

"Don't worry about Rocky, I'll talk to him!" I heard Chase speak before he ran off. In a flash I ran too, chasing him. Now I was really stupid! telling Chase was a bad idea, a really bad idea! I could see red in his eyes just before he left and a grin slapped on his face. I caught up to him just as he was at Rocky's pup house seeing no trace of the grey pup. He sniffed out Rocky's scent.

"C-Chase...w-what are you going to say to him?" I said frantically. He didn't answer, he just kept on running. I was out of breath already, I was shaming my own breed. Labrador's were meant to be fast, full of energy. Not me I was slow if anything, and I was trying to catch up to a German Shepherd he's twice as fast as me, not to mention so was Marshall if he didn't trip up almost every second. I really like to see who would win in a race. My guess would be Chase. We reached the park when I heard Skye telling Marshall a funny story about learning to fly. He laughed just as he spotted his mate.

"Hey Chase something up?" He stopped running, breathing for a second.

"M-Marshall...have..you..seen Rocky..anywhere?" The Dalmatian tilted his head in confusion.

"No I haven't...I thought he'd still be at his pup house. Why are you looking for Rocky anyway?" Marshall asked resting a paw on Chase's shoulder.

"I just have to talk to him." Chase replied

"About what?" Marshall asked again.

"About why he keeps on upsetting Zuma." Marshall and Skye look at me. She speaks.

"Rocky's been upsetting you Zuma, and you didn't think to tell me?! Is that why you've been locking yourself in your pup house for days?"

Great now I was going to get lectured by Skye, I really should try and shut my mouth from now on. I don't want to run any more I just wanted lock myself up from the world, this time forever. If Rocky didn't hate me before, he will now! Especially when Chase finds him. Wait where is he? I look around the park searching frantically! not a sign of him. I forgot I was meant to be talking with Skye and somehow Marshall. Doesn't he realise what he's doing, letting Chase go? If he finds Rocky I'm afraid of what will happen.

"Zuma I'm trying to talk to you will y-" I stop her I have too.

"Marshall, where's Chase?" I ask. The Dalmatian points towards the fields where the little hilltop is and where Rocky always goes. I immediately run off leaving Skye with an answered question. I stop before dragging Marshall along with me. If anyone can stop Chase if would be his best friend or his mate now.

"Zuma what are you doing!?" I don't answer him, I just continue to drag him into the fields finally I spot Chase. I Immediately stop and turn to the now very confused Dalmatian.

"Marshall, I need you to stop him?" He's so clueless I swear. "I need you to stop Chase, I said some things to him about Rocky, and now I think he's mad with him?" He looks at me then runs. Finally this pup gets it. I run as well, chasing after Marshall, this pup is as fast as Chase. Now I think Marshall would win that race. I saw the little hilltop and to my delight and horror there was Rocky laying down admiring the sun that was until.

"Hey Rocky!" Rocky turned as he stood up, Chase ran up to him suddenly pinning him against the tall tree.

"Chase what are y-"

"What the hell Rocky?! What's gotten into you? I tried to tell you this when we were younger and I'll tell you again. Stop hurting Zuma! Don't you get it he loves you! And you're so blind that you can't even see that. Not to mention you deny your own feelings! Zuma told me what happened fours days ago. About how he told you! told you everything, what happened at the lookout, why he did all those things to you and how he felt about you! And all you can say is 'I don't feel the same' when really Rocky you're hiding the fact that you do! You love Zuma or you would of never gave him a mating mark. But every time you at least show a bit of affection. You stop why? Why does it hurt you so much, to accept your feelings? Is it because it's unnatural?" I saw him shake his head, I had never seen Rocky scared before except for water, but was he actually afraid of Chase?

"Stop leading him on then leaving, without an answer to give to him, because every time your doing that? You're breaking his heart, and you act like his feelings don't matter, when they do!" He stopped then in a flash lifted Rocky's collar up over his head. "That right there is a symbol of Zuma's love for you! If you can't see that then I guess it doesn't matter."

I thought he stopped, his voice was still, but his eyes still had fury in them. What happened next frightened me even more. With a paw Chase swung it fully across Rocky's face. Leaving it with two long blood red scratches. Rocky howled and whimpered in pain.. Before he could strike another. I stepped in front of him. No one hurts Rocky not without my permission, I will protect him always. Chase growled his voice suddenly sounding so dark and violent.

"Zuma move!" I didn't,

"No Chase, stop! I get it you were only helping me, but this is taking things to far. You never act like this, what's gotten into you dude?"

"Didn't you hear me Zuma, I said move out of the way!" He voice was so cold and dark, it made almost feel intimidated. This was not the Chase I know!

"I said no Chase! I will not move, if you want to hurt Rocky, you have to go through me first!" What was I doing? I could never fight Chase, he was much bigger then me and stronger. But I didn't care any more I won't stand by and let one of my friends hurt the one pup I love! Regardless if he'd hurt me or not. Chase stepped closer and laughed a dark, cold, laugh. I felt my knees tremble. My heart stop.

"Really Zuma you're about as pathetic as Rocky. He's just going to keep on hurting you, keep on breaking your heart and you're just stupid if you're going to let that happen?!" That's enough first he insults Rocky, now he insults me. That's it I couldn't take any more. With my I paws I forcefully pushed Chase to the ground catching him off guard. I roughly bit into his fur, claws tearing into his flesh. I was so angry I couldn't hold it in any more. My eyes burned with fury. I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt Rocky. I never ever had a fight before. Wasn't sure I knew how to. But something had switched in me. Like my primal and deadly instincts came out of hiding. I didn't even think that this was one of my closest friends that I was fighting.

He didn't retaliate in anyway, he took a sharp bite at my side. Making me howl in pain. However I swung a paw at his muzzle just like he did to Rocky two long blood red claws marks across his face. He was going to pay and he would of as well. If it wasn't for Marshall and Skye pulling us vigorously off each other. She may of been small, but she was strong. It took a long time for Marshall to finally stop Chase. Of course Chase rarely gets mad and violent. If that fight that him and Marshall had a week ago. Well is wasn't a fight mainly an argument. Chase didn't even look that mad not like he was today. It must frightened Marshall to see Chase like that. I looked at his body he was covered in bite and claws marks, all red dripping with blood. I was sure I looked the same. I didn't even realise we were at the bottom of the hilltop. I looked up. Where's Rocky?

I faced Skye, tears were dripping from her face. As she held on to me refusing to let me go. I looked back at Chase his eyes still starring daggers into mine, he looked away from me starring into the eyes of his mate who was now embracing the German Shepherd. Holding him affectionately. I had never seen Marshall's eyes look so sad and afraid. After a few moments of getting our breaths back and silence. I saw Marshall and Chase leave getting some death glare from the Dalmatian. Oh come is every pup going to be mad with me? What about Chase he started it! I looked up at Skye, she was still crying so I lick her cheek in affection. I was happy I had a friend like her. Even though I just lost one of my closest friend's and the pup I love probably hates me even more. Could my life get any more worse?

* * *

Me and Chase did make up a week later. I'm guessing Marshall's the one who got him to say sorry. I knew he meant by the way he would repeatedly say it until I forgave him. It took some time, but in the end I did. The only thing he didn't apologize for was hitting Rocky.

"I'm sorry Zuma, but I will not apologize to him. Not until he stops breaking you heart and decides what he wants!" I didn't get mad at him after he said those words, I didn't want to be mad at Chase any more after all he was right. Rocky was breaking my heart, even now he hasn't said anything to me, I've hardly seen him except for missions.

Ryder never found out what happened or was never told neither was the youngest of the Paw Patrol Rubble, all of us felt it would be better to keep the whole thing a secret. It's bad enough Chase was once stuck in the lookout for a week, away from every pup as punishment for arguing with Marshall, if Ryder knew about the fight I can't imagine what he'll do to Chase next.

A month went by when the nightmares suddenly happened. I would be woken up at night by hearing Rocky scream. I didn't care if we wasn't talking! He needed me. I ran to him reaching the button on his pup house opening the door to revel him thrashing around left and right. Beads of sweat pouring down from head. I had to wake him. When he woke, he saw me. I smiled, his fur was a huge mess and it was suddenly so fluffy like a huge puffball. His eyes looked red, and his muzzle suddenly flushed scarlet. With a single scar going down from his left cheek. Seeing that made me want to be mad at Chase again. However I kept my cool. He suddenly embraced me, holding tightly onto my fur, muzzle burying in my chest, tears dripping fully from his eyes. I just held him. No words were needed to be said. That day was when I started to sleep in Rocky's pup house with him. Comforting him after bad nightmares. Chase was the first one to find out, I told him that day when he said sorry that I didn't have feelings for Rocky any more, however he doesn't believe me. I don't blame him, I'm a bad liar.

* * *

Four months went by and I was still sleeping in Rocky's pup house almost every night. Just not tonight. No tonight I was in mine. Feeling cold even though I have at least three blankets wrapped around me. I didn't want blankets to warm me up, I needed Rocky! Even if I wanted to sneak into his pup house and snuggle with him. I couldn't! He was on a mission with Ryder and Skye. They've been gone five hours now it was nearly midnight and I can't sleep not until Rocky comes back. My door was open looking outside. It had somewhat of a beautiful view. The full moon shining and the sky full of sparkly stars. It was breath taking! My eyes were slowly closing, but they would only just be resting. I won't be able to sleep just yet. Just then I was suddenly woken up by a noise. Coming from a few houses down. I wonder what could it be? I stand up, stretching. Then I walk out down to the blue pup house. I reach my ear to the door to listen.

"C-Chase, stop! I told you I'm tired! Can't we do this another day?"

"Come on Marshall, you're not really tired, let's go out. There is no one around. Every pup asleep, let's go have some fun?" Every pup, but me if I only I can sleep. This was getting interesting. I leaned my ear more closer, what I didn't notice that my other ear was hovering over the button.

"No Chase, I want to sleep!" So Marshall sleeps in Chase's pup house now? Well they're mates so I guess that's fair, so why does Chase tease me about it everyday when he finds me in Rocky's? when the pup doing it himself.

"Please Marshie?...please go out with me?" I had to slap a paw to my mouth to make sure they don't hear me suddenly bursting out in laughter, now Marshall's got a nickname and Chase is begging, what has love done to them? Just before I could reach over I hear a click. The door automatically slides open and I'm about to become Chase's next meal. The door opens to revel Marshall on his back and Chase's muzzle buried deep into his mate's fur slightly nuzzling him. They look at me both with painted scarlet blushes. I feel the blood suddenly drain from my body.

"H-hey g-guys h-"

"Zuma! What are you doing here?!" Great angry Chase not a good look.

"W-well I-I...um h-heard a noise and w-well I-I couldn't...well I was going too but u-um," both pups looked at me in annoyance as more blood drained from me.

"Zuma just tell us why you are standing outside my pup house?!" Oh great he's getting more angry. Although I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Chase's face. I hardly ever see him blush, he looks so cute. I take a deep breath before speaking. I hope I don't get my head chewed off after.

"I heard a noise and I wanted to know what it was? So I followed it to you. Then I heard giggling so I listened and I heard your two talking. I'm sorry for listening to you conversation Chase or should I say...Chasie! It's was just too funny, you were begging. You never beg Chase not even for a treat! I guess I must of leaned up too much cause my ear accidentally...touched the button." I gulped as Chase suddenly turned away from his mate grinning. He stepped closer to me. Close enough to whisper in my ear.

"If you ever tell anyone what you saw or what you heard, I won't think twice to kill you!" I was completely paled. My smile dropped to a straight face. I know when Chase says something he means it, and I got the scars on my fur to prove it. "Now me and my mate have some unfinished business so If you wouldn't mind leaving me and him in peace that would very helpful?" he lifted his muzzle away from my ear. Walking back inside to Marshall who was not laying on his stomach with a confused look on his face. I smiled walking back as the door slid shut. I heard one last thing from them before I left.

"So what did you tell him?" Marshall asked.

"Oh nothing just that he shouldn't of been listening to us!" Chase replied, he's such a liar he not only told me to back off, he threatened me! If I was going to tell anyone. For a second there I thought I was going to be made into dog food. Or be Chase's new chew toy. I'm happy it was just a threat. Chase really can be intimidating sometimes. I quickly left before I die. I walked back to my pup house. Still seeing no trace of Rocky's or him for that matter! Why are they taking so long? I reach for the button as soon as I get inside. Closing the door behind me.

* * *

My eyes suddenly shoot open. As I hear an anonymous knock pounding on my door. My first thought would be Chase maybe Marshall kicked him out, for too much begging. Even though that's his pup house. Or maybe it wasn't Chase? He wouldn't even bother knocking, he would open the door straight away. Okay maybe not Chase? It could be Rubble? Nope he's still sleeping. After all he's the youngest of us and sleeps very early. Skye? nope she's with Ryder. Wait I hear more noises outside.

"Night Rocky, I'm going to sleep." That sounded like Skye, so does that mean Rocky's back? I smile happily, reaching for the button on the side, doors sliding open revealing a light grey pup, with the same autumn coloured eyes that I know and love. It was Rocky, but why was he here?

"H-hey Z-Zuma," he smiles. I could melt right there. When he stutters it's so cute.

"Hi Rocky, what's up dude?" I smile as well getting up on all fours walking over to him. Would he ask me to sleep with him again. I suddenly feel my tail wag against the wall.

"Nothing up! I-I was wondering if you...wanted to come with me to the bay?" The bay? It's in the middle of the night and he wants me to go with him to the bay! Please tell me I'm dreaming...Rocky hates going to the bay cause the tides splash water on him. This has got to be a dream. He was still waiting for my response.

"Are you sure, this late?" He walks closer to me, his hot breath sending shivers down my body as it hovers over my ear.

"Yes! I'm sure. It's such a beautiful night and I want to spend it with you. Plus I want to show you something when we get there?" His voice was in short whispers, a husky tone. I feel my knees wobble. I have to be dreaming. What's gotten into him.

"O-okay I'll come with you." My voice was so high like a squeak. His breath was still tickling me, all the little hairs around my ear standing on edge. My muzzle flushed. It was like I was hypnotized. I was now walking with him out of my pup house. Further from the lookout. It didn't take us long to get to the bay, as soon as we got there I was staring longing at the moon. Somehow it was so big out at sea. It illuminated the water making it sparkle.

I tore my eyes away from the moon now starring into the eyes of the pup I love. His eyes were glowing. Each speckle of his fur dazzled. He looked truly beautiful. He was suddenly so close to me, our eyes starring into each others, I was getting lost in his. If this was a dream, this was one I never wanted to wake up from. His suddenly said something that made me go completely red. My heart beating so fast it was like it was going to jump out of my chest. That lump in my throat was back. I bit my lip. As he whispered directly in my ear.

"Zuma I want to get wet with you?!"

Then I felt a wet sensation on my left cheek. He just licked me. Why would he say this? Rocky hates water! What does he mean by wet? Now I know this isn't a dream everything felt so real. His tongue travelled down to my jaw bone then my lips which were parted slightly breathing slowly. However my breath was cut short as his lips connected with mine. Is this what he wanted to show me? I kissed back desperately tasting his sweet addicting ones. His tongue licked along my bottom lip then softly biting it making me moan into the kiss. As he kissed me, his paw reached to my chest, lightly pushing me to the sand, his body laying on top of me. Our tongues connected in seconds, in a passionate dance.

Once again fighting for dominance This time I let him win. I felt the water splash all over me, for some reason he didn't seem to mind. To lost in the magic of the kiss. His paws reached over to my collar using them to un- buckle it. He succeeded throwing it to the other side! I did the same to his. Both our necks bare. The mark I had from him was slightly faded. His was still there. His lips suddenly left mine. Taking a long lick at my cheek. Then up to my ear lobe. Running his tongue along it. Then with his canines he softly nibbled on my ear sensually. I felt that familiar hardness between my legs once again. I moaned once more as he continued to tease me. Then he bent over to whisper something else in my ear.

"Zuma...I love you!" I suddenly felt wet droplets fall from my eyes. No not again, please I don't want to cry any more! Why does he keep on doing this? He stops as he hears me crying. He leans down looking me, his tongue rolls down my cheek licking the tears away. I can't stand it any more.

"Y-you're, l-l-lying!" I try to speak as more fresh tears stain my eyes.

"I'm not Zuma, I do love you, I always have!"

"S-stop Rocky! I can't take a-any more! You don't love me, you only love me as a friend!" He continues to lick my tears away. While speaking.

"We were never friends Zuma. Ever since we were only months old. We marked each other as mates and have been doing ever since." What is he saying? what about fours months ago when he broke my heart in two saying he doesn't love me.

"Four m-months a-ago y-you said you didn't love me like that...you s-said you didn't feel the same! What was that all about?" He looked up me, all the tears softly wiped away. I was unable to cry any more.

"I was stupid, I told you that because I thought it wouldn't work! Us being mates, but everyday after I felt like a piece of me was missing. Like I was so lost without you. I regret saying that! seeing how much I hurt you! However I continued to break you heart and it only made things worse when Chase hit me, but it gave me time to think, like it was so sort of wake up call for me! And it was, everyday when you would wake me up in the middle of the night. Helping me escape my nightmares. Then holding me until I go back to sleep. Every morning when Chase would ask you why you're with me, you would make up an excuse so you wouldn't have to tell him the truth. When I would get woken by water, you were always there by my side scolding them. You acted like my protector. And I was happy. I was wrong to deny my feelings. I did love you! I loved you so much it was killing me to hide them. I felt so bad for hurting you and even when Chase was about to hurt me again. You protected me, you almost destroyed your friendship with him for me. Zuma I didn't understand why you did that at first? But now I do, I was a fool to think we wouldn't work out and you would be a bad mate. You're not. You're exactly what I want. That's what made me fall in love with you, you were so protective and caring. You were so supportive when I needed you, you were there even if we wasn't friends. You were right. I loved you since I felt met you. That little cute puppy who seemed so confused where he was, the way he would talk made me instantly blush. His eyes were so enticing...so beautiful. That's why I was so shy, you made me like that. You stole my heart Zuma. And I'm sorry for breaking it, I'm hoping you could give me another chance for real now? Zuma would you like to be my mate. No not just my mate, be mine forever. Be together, lovers for eternity? Just like I want, I won't stop till you say yes, if I wasn't for Chase slapping me across the face I would have never been able to see what I want! What I need and that is you! Zuma I am madly in love with you!"

_**I've been knocked down on my own. When the water's too deep and too cold, sleepless so many nights, w** _ _**ith a broken heart running wild.  
** _

I was lost for words. His speech was so moving enough to make me cry again but not because I was sad, no I was happy! I was so happy. I could've of screamed 'yes' right now. Of course I'll be his. I looked up to him. His head lowered down. I reached a paw to the scuff of his neck pulling him up, eyes looking straight to me and his lips vigorously on mine. I kissed him furiously, like I never wanted to let him go. He's mine! Before he could kiss back I pulled back. Looking him deep in the eyes fighting the urge not to get lost in them again.

"Don't you ever lie to me again!" I cried before I kissed him again, he pulled away a little too soon. As a pout escaped my lips.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asks, I reach a paw to his lips silencing him.

"Yes! Now shut up and kiss me!" He did exactly that. His lips almost immediately connected with mine once again. I kissed back desperately! No more tears came, I was finally happy.

After a few moments of simple bliss, his lips left mine, travelling straight to my neck, seeing the mark that was still there, he moved down with his tongue. Going straight to the little pink nubs that lay on my chest. He licked one of them. Swirling his tongue around it. Making a small moan escape my lips. He moved to another one repeating the same motion except for the sharp bite which made me scream out in intense pleasure.

"Ahh~ R-Rocky" My moans were getting louder almost turning to screams. His tongue was know travelling down to my navel taking a long quick lick. I felt my member slip out of it's sheath again, even though he instead took long licks up and down my inner thigh. Close, but no close enough. I bucked my hips up in anticipation. Letting a growl of frustration. I needed him now.

"Rocky...p-please?" This time he didn't stop, he didn't pull away. He took one long lick from the bottom of my leg all the way up my inner thigh going to the bottom of my member. With one quick strike. He licked up to the top where he planted a small kiss. I screamed out in euphoria. He sure knows how to make me go crazy. His licks soon turned to rough sucking, going up and down my member from the top to the bottom. My head was swinging left and right. I still continued to cry out in ecstasy. I didn't care about anything right now. Only thing that mattered to me right now was what Rocky was doing. I felt a sudden feeling inside me. I knew I was close, I wouldn't last long especially what he was doing. He was driving me wild. My paws reached to his head, grabbing the small tuft of hair. I pulled on it roughly. It only made him go faster. A little bit of my arousal dripping out. With one final lick, swirling all around. I reached my peak. I felt his tongue still on me, swallowing most of the juices savouring every bit. Licking his lips straight after like he just got a tasty treat.

My paws let go on his fur, they were suddenly swung at the side of my head. He leaned up so now his muzzle was in level with mine. His lips once again connected to mine letting me taste my self with his tongue. I kissed back almost to soon. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted something more, I needed one last thing of him. So did he. Catching my breath pulling away from the kiss. I spoke in a low raspy voice.

"Rocky...mate me!" His face paled. His muzzle flushed even more red turning his grey fur scarlet.

"Z-Zuma a-are y-you s-?" I stopped him.

"Yes I'm sure! I need you," He looked down, come on now's not a time to be shy. "Rocky please?" I begged I couldn't help myself. In a flash he was off me, sitting up on the sand again. For a second I thought he was going to leave, that was until he spoke.

"O-okay," he still sounded so shy, I don't blame him so was I! After all this was going to our first time. Maybe I should of asked Chase and Marshall what it was like when they first done it. How it felt to them? Mating was usually meant only to breed, to be able to provide the female with puppies. I mean I was only a pup myself, much older then before but still I felt scared. Also Rocky and me weren't females. So there was no chance we could breed, still maybe one day we could have a family. I heard Chase and Marshall talk about adopting. Maybe me and Rocky could do that? One day...that is.

I stood up, walking over to him lifting his head with my paw. Seeing his eyes with little fear in them. I lay a sweet soft kiss on his lips. Before speaking in a soft voice. "It's okay Rocky, I'm scared as well, but it will be fine." I planted another kiss.

"I love you Rocky." He smiled a single tear dripping down from his muzzle.

"I love you too Zuma." I smile as we sit under the bay of the moon, our muzzle touching. Our eyes closed. The wind rushing through our fur. We stay like this for a few minutes before he lightly whispers.

"Turn around?" I do just that. I turn away from him, bending down slightly. I feel his presence closer, I don't feel scared any more, I know I can trust him. His paws lightly touch at my legs pulling me closer to him, suddenly underneath him. I feel something suddenly poke me. Then I feel a light prick as he pushes inside. I howl out in pain. It hurts a lot, he stops letting me adjust. Then he speaks once again in a soft whisper.

"Ready?" I turn my head back looking at him. A smile escapes my lips.

"Yes," I say as he pushes more inside. Then he moves in and out. I still feel pain, but only a little. My groans of pain soon turning into howls of pleasure. I pant heavily as he goes faster and more deeper. My howls get louder thank goodness we're away from the city. And there was no boats out on the sea, so we were in the clear. He howls too with a slight growl in each, his claws slightly scratching at my back, his teeth on my ear softly nibbling on it. I felt that bubbly feeling once again. I felt my self close, I howled out his name in ecstasy.

"R-Rocky...more?" He obeyed going even more faster. I was nearly at my peak. I was on cloud nine nothing else mattered only him and me in simple bliss. A long howl was suddenly heard from him. As he came filling me up. It didn't take me long neither with one more push I felt my body convulse, energy draining. I felt a sharp bite at my neck, another mating mark, how I could never get bored of them. I realised after mating dogs normally gets stuck together. So did we. Suddenly I felt my knees go numb making me fall to my stomach and him still on top of me.

"Z-Zuma are you okay?" He's so sweet when he worries.

"Yes I'm fine, Rocky," I turned my head around facing him he looked exhausted. He leaned down his muzzle burying it's self in the back of my head. Breathing in my scent that was now covered with his. I bet I will get hell from Chase as soon as he finds out. Scents, one way to find out who one's mate is. And I loved being Rocky's. He was so loving, so caring. He took a few long licks at my neck, which turned to sensual butterfly kisses. Damn I really love this pup.

"Zuma, I love you." I really want to kiss him right now, but not until we come unstuck. Instead I just whisper the same words.

"I love you too." I lay my head on the sand, seeing the sky a going a lighter shade of blue. It will be morning soon. After a few minutes we finally came unstuck. He rolled over next to me with a sweet smile and his eyes looking so happy. We lay next to each other for a bit, his head laying on mine. A question suddenly pops up into my mind, a question I've been asking him since we were young.

"Rocky, now we're mates. Tell me why you hate water?" His head unexpectedly left my back. He was now sitting up. For a second I thought I have upset him. But his voice changed that.

_**I've been knocked down, I've been lost, with a ground shaking under my feet, I gave it all to someone. Who'd said, fire, run.** _

"I've hated water ever since I was young. Ryder wasn't my only owner. I had another before him. He was a young boy about three years old, he seemed so sweet when he took me home. He would always feed me, play with me, even go on long walks. He said I was meant for him. Like my mother only had puppies so he could have me. I was happy at first. I thought I was truly home...that was until I had my first bath. At first it was nice. He was so gentle that's when I shook the water clean off me. It went straight on him. He suddenly looked so mad! He grabbed me by my neck throwing me to the other side of the bathroom. I yelped in fear. The boy turned the taps on filling the bath with more water. Right up to the top! Then he grabbed me again and threw me in. Holding my head underwater. he pulled me out and then back in. Like he was trying to drown me. He would say. 'Bad puppy, you have to get clean.' He viciously washed me, turning my grey fur red With rashes. I didn't understand why he did this? After he was done washing me, he would push my head underwater. Unable to breathe almost killing me. Until his mother came in. She may had saved me. But when she wasn't at home he would still tease me with water splashing me with it he frightened me every time he would walk into the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. Saying.

'Come on puppy, time to have a bath!'

Every time I was bad he would throw me into the bath tub filled with freezing cold water, holding my head down. Then throwing me of the tub, left in the dark, cold without a blanket to wrap around me. Sometimes he would even starve me, saying that the water was my food. I would be sick everyday. I was sure I would die. He tortured me for eight months. He would even hit me when I would misbehave then sling me in the bath tub again. Leaving me there to drown. Somehow I didn't! I would float down and pull the plug draining all the water. Every time he did this I would scream 'No please stop! I'm clean enough!' He didn't stop he kept on doing it. Thinking I was still dirty but I was clean! I couldn't take any more, I found a hole under the bath room, escaping, running as fast as my legs could take me.

I became a stray that's was until two pups saw me, they asked me if I was okay I tried to run away from them. until I ran into a boy, he had a smile on his face. I was afraid I thought I could never trust a human again. However Ryder changed that, he made me feel safe, happy and he treated me right. Chase and Marshall became my friends, but one day I got wet when Marshall was learning to use his water cannon. He splashed me. I was so scared it brought back horrible flashbacks. I became petrified of water. As I got older I started to have nightmares, of those days when I would be tortured. It got worse and worse, until you helped me, every night you would take the nightmares away. Chase and Marshall didn't understand, They thought it was funny, that I didn't like water. I never told them I was afraid. I kept my past a secret. So that's why I never told you Zuma, I didn't think you would understand."

I sat up as well now placing a comforting paw on his shoulder. Tears were rolling down my cheek, how could that boy do that? That was so horrible, cruel even to torture an innocent pup. I suddenly embraced him crying into his chest. No! No! Why did he have to go through that? No pup should ever be tortured like that.

**_I've been, I've been through the days, when bright love turns into hate. You bend and you bend till you break. Till the lights all gone._ **

"R-Rocky, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't of been treated like that, that boy was evil to do that...if only you told me when we were younger I could of been able to help you, overcome your fear of water. I understand why y-"

"You did help me Zuma! Water is splashing all over us right now from the tides. You being with me, is helping me overcome my fear. I wanted to show you I could love water just as much as you! To make you happy and your dreams come true, that you want me to go swimming with you in the pool or surf with you at the bay. At least touch water to feel the coolness it could give." I was suddenly shocked. I lifted my head to look at him.

"How d-did y-" I was stopped once again.

"You talk in your sleep. Once I heard that. I wanted to make your dreams come true. I didn't want you to think of me just as 'Rocky the pup who hates water' I wanted to prove to you I can be brave as well! I wanted to be the perfect mate," what he couldn't be serious?

_**When the one you care for just takes it all, Washing you down like a waterfall, You lose the way and you hit the wall. I'll be the one, I'll be the one, I'll be the one to, Carry you home.** _

"Rocky, you didn't have to do that. You are the perfect mate, you are everything I want. You don't have to like water to make me love you. I love you for who you are, shy, loving, caring and so much more. You don't have to change yourself for me, I did have a dream of us running in the water together, but it was only a dream. In reality I rather run with you on shore as long as I get to be with you." I stood up licking his cheek. He smiled. **  
**

"I want to run with you Zuma!... I meant what I said I want to get wet with you. I'm not afraid! I'm never afraid when you're here with me." He reached a paw out to me. I took it. He lead me to the sea, taking a small step into the water. His body was still it didn't shake nor did he run. We stepped further feeling the water wash over us. Suddenly a wave came washing us further out to sea. He looked scared but he didn't move instead his other paw grabbed mine.

_**When it hurts like you've crashed from above, heal your broken bones. When you can't move, your heart's still locked up, you rise, you rise, you rise. Sometimes you need someone to carry you home.** _

"Use your legs to kick." He did! I felt his legs kick underneath me. Sometimes touching with mine. His paws still holding on mine refusing to let go. We looked into each other's eyes seeing a certain spark that was always there. Our muzzles came closer as our lips connected once more. Just as the moon went down. It was sunrise and I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with him forever. We both pulled away from the kiss, our muzzles still touching and our eyes closed,

_**When it hurts like you've crashed from above. When it's true love.** _

"I love you Zuma," he said in a soft whisper.

"I love you too Rocky." I was sure we said that so many times to each other, however it was something I never wanted to stop hearing.

* * *

Sometime later we swam back to shore, both laying down on the sand. Admiring the view, I loved it. We didn't go home until later on in the afternoon. Every pup was asking where we've been, we just ignored them walking to the fields. I was so happy, nothing could ruin my day, not even two pups suddenly shouting our names...wait two pups?

"Chase, Marshall what do you two want?" They ran to us.

"Oh nothing, it's just...WHERE WERE YOU ALL DAY?!" Chase asked. I growled in annoyance. "You know Ryder was so Worried about you two. You could of told him where you were going?"

"I didn't realise how long we've been out for. We-"

"Wait you two went out together?" I guess there's no point hiding it.

"Yes we did, we've been to the bay!"

"The bay? But Rocky you hate water?" Marshall asks as Chase suddenly laughs.

"I can't believe it!...you two are mates! Finally I was thinking you would never stop lying Rocky y-"

"I wasn't lying!" I heard Rocky say.

"Yes you was, you were denying the fact that you love Zuma and now you two are together!"

"I wasn't lying, I was hiding!" I heard Rocky say again. This time a little louder.

"Hiding? Why were you hiding?" Chase asked

"Oh like you don't know, you hid your feelings from your best friend for so many years, or did you think I didn't know, so you should know what's it like to feel you're not perfect for someone?" Rocky knew! Oh no Chase is going to think I told him, I'm am definitely going to die now.

"Zuma you told him?!" Chase barked angrily. Before I could speak, Rocky spoke.

"No he didn't! I knew. I think every pup knows that you and Marshall love each other, it wasn't so hard to see! I won't be surprised if Ryder knows!"

"Okay yes me and Marshall are together but that doesn't change the fact that you li-"

"You and Marshall are together?" I heard another voice. Skye, she ran up to us. Doing a little flip before landing next to me.

"Y-yes we are Skye," I heard Marshall speak before Chase turned to face him. Giving him a 'why' kind of look. "Chase I think it's about time we stop hiding I mean we've been together for four months now!" I smiled as Chase turned red. Him trying to be serious is so funny. His eyes staring daggers into mine, what did I do?

"Why didn't you tell me Chase? you've been together with Marshall four months and you didn't think to mention it too me once?! I thought we were friends?" I knew Chase couldn't take any more, yes payback. Enjoy getting asked question about you relationship with your once called best friend. Before he could dash off I spoke.

"Hey Chase now that me and Rocky are together, I think it would be a right time to say sorry don't you?" He growled before speaking.

"Fine I'm sorry Rocky I hit you that day! At least it finally made you pup up and tell Zuma how you truly felt."

"Yes, it was kind of a wake up call for me and I forgive you," Chase smiled walking closer to Rocky suddenly shaking his paw.

"That's good I'm happy I could help."

"Great now Chase as I was saying I-" as soon as Skye started talking, Chase ran, dragging Marshall along with him. Skye immediately ran after them. I couldn't help but laugh.

I saw Rocky turn, seeing me busting in giggles falling to my back, holding my sides.

"Zuma are you okay?" He bent down leaning over me.

"Y-yeah I'm...f-fine Rocky, it's just...you should of seen Chase's face, it was priceless, I wish you brought a camera?" He tilts his head in confusion. He looks so cute. Catching him by surprise I pulled on his collar that he got back at the bay. Pulling his head down connecting my lips with his, He happily kissed back. Then pulled away blushing.

"W-what w-was that f-for Z-Z-Zuma?" I smiled then pulled him back down, kissing him again. Still holding onto his collar. I pulled away to say one last thing.

"I love you Wocky!" He smiled once again remembering how I used to say his name.

"I love you too Z-Z~mmpf!" I kissed him again and again. This time not letting go. Accidentally rolling down the hilltop onto the soft grass. Never once breaking the kiss. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes falling to cloud nine once again, was the sun going down. sunset was always so beautiful.

'Just like the colour of Rocky's eyes'

Who knew that running away to find your friend would lead me to meeting the most perfect pup in the world, and I have a mark on my neck to prove that.

He was mine and I was his!

The End

* * *

**A/n: Made a few more edits, I added this song in the background, because I thought it would work well with the story. Also this song gave me the inspiration to write this story. Anyone wants to know it. Carry you home by Zara Lawson.**


End file.
